final summoning
by bloodlust002
Summary: At the age of the five naruto finds out that he has the power to the summen acient and forgoten beings known as THE AEONS. Will naruto use them to brun the world into ashes or will a white eyed summenor change his heart.
1. awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy x or naruto

When the world of the shinobi was still young and still growing. To show that they had power the people of the elemental nations would call upon great beings of power and destruction. But after centuries of seeing the humans fighting in war after war after war until one day the Aeons finally stopped helping the humans in there battles and began to ignore their prayers altogether and when the humans began to realize they couldn't call upon the Aeons anymore they were soon forgotten and lost their name to legends and were soon called demons. One such Aeon was called the kyuubi no kitsune a powerful being that never really like serving under humans it believing that humans were lower then it and that they should serve the Aeons not the other way around so it set fourth to prove that it's power was to be recognize its power and set it's sights on a human village that village was The all Hidden Leaf village.

In the village hidden in the leaves things were peaceful and people were happy the war with the hidden rock was over their new hokage The Fourth was leading them into a golden age with a bright future. In the office of the fourth hokage we could see the fourth sighing loudly as he was to take on the most hated of all enemies the dreaded and foul paperwork. After signing the last document the fourth looked on to the stack of paperwork that still was unfinished and began to glare at it "I hate you so much, you do know that right" the paper just stood there doing nothing "stop fucking mocking me you god damned bastard" the fourth shouted at the pile of papers. Just about when the secretary for the hokage walked in carrying a whole new pile of paperwork that had to be filled out. "Hokage-sama these reports have to be filled out and taken care of be tomorrow" the secretary replied in a cheerful tone of voice not noticing the death glare that was be sent towards her. When she finally did noticed the hokage glaring at her and holding a handful of shuriken and pointing them towards her she then she makes a run for it barley dodging most of them. After seeing that he missed the fourth began his work on the bastard that was paperwork. Soon night fell and the last document was singed and the fourth was finished and just about to return home when a mass wave of killer intent was felt all over the entire village even the most youngest of ninja felt it and saw it. The creature looked like it could overpass the hokage tower it had the body of a fox and blood red eyes that glowed dangerously in the dark and it was towards the village. After the fourth got over his shock he began to call all the village ninjas to be ready to defend there home and charged towards the beast hoping to stall it till the fourth arrived. As the night went on many ninja fought valiantly but it didn't seem to matter as many were wiped out like there were mere insects. Bodies littered the ground and blood was everywhere and men and women who where not so lucky to receive an instant death were forced to be unbelievable agony as parts of their bodies were torn off and sent flying somewhere. Screams filled the night and everything seemed hopeless but the ninja of the hidden leaf had faced impossible odds before and won. "Keep the monster at bay the hokage gets here" screamed one ninja just before he suddenly burst into flames and fell towards the ground and laughter could be heard from the kyuubi. At konoha's hospital a women had just give birth to a healthy blond haired boy with blue eyes and was being held by the hokage "I'm sorry naruto but this is for the future of the leaf I hope that someday you will understand" the fourth replied to the small boy who was just smiling at him. The fourth was leaving when he ran into Sarutobi Sandaime. The fourth just smiled at the old man "Hey old man come to say good bye" the fourth replied but sarutobi just looked at him with a sad simile "so your going to use that seal in order to defeat this demon" the old man replied looking at the small boy in the fourths arms "is this the boy you will use" the fourth nodded and began to walk away "sarutobi" the fourth called "this thing that were fighting is not a monster it's an ancient being called an Aeon" sarutobi just looked at him "an Aeon" the old man asked "it's all the book I left in your office have fun with the paperwork" and with that the fourth used the hiraishin no jutsu and was gone in a yellow flash.

Once the fourth was close to the battle filed he began the signs for what would be his end at the end he shouted out "Houin Fuukoku" and after saying it he soon felt the tug onto his soul as the death god began pull his soul out of his body "Got to act fast" he replied in short breath as he cut his thumb and prepared the blood he needed and did the signs and shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and smoke appeared and there stood the toad boss summon Gamabunta. Gamabunta looked around at first and saw the fourth on top of him "**Hey brat, what is the meaning of summoning me" **the fourth just pointed to the kyuubi and Gamabunta eyes widen with shock **"The fallen aeon**" "fallen" the fourth asked? **"Ya, he was kicked out of the Aeon's little group do to his power hungry ways" **"I see" replied the fourth "how close do you think you can get me to it" the fourth replied Gamabunta just looked at him like he was crazy **"Why the fucking hell would I want to do something that fucking crazy" **Gamabunta shouted before he saw the forth in pain holding on to what looked like an infant and was holding onto is stomach Gamabuta saw this and realized figured out what was going on **"you baka, how could you even think to use that seal" **Gamabunta shouted "less talking more moving I'm running out of time" the fourth replied Gamabunta nodded and leapt towards the battlefield and was now right in front of the kyuunbi. The kyunnbi was just about to attack the giant frog when it looked towards the being behind it that put fear into the fox for there stood the Death God itself right behind the fourth slowly draining his soul and all was silent until one was said by the fourth "seal" and in a bright light everything stopped the kyuubi stood there for a moment until its body fell over soon whites could be seen glowing around the corpse it's body started to fade away into nothing and the fourth the most powerful ninja of his time began to fall hitting the head of gamabunta taking one last look at the boy he had just cursed "...naruto...good...bye" and that was his final breath. The Fourth was dead.

* * *

**_5 years later_**

It was October the tenth and the day of the kyuubi festival a day of food games and mourning the dead it was a time to be happy and for the children to be reminded of all the hero's that fought and died defending the village hidden in the leaves. Everyone was happy and getting drunk and enjoying the events.

Except for a large group of people men and women and one child was receiving a sever beating from the adults. The five year old was able to get away most of the time and was very good at hiding for his age but was caught by the adults this year and where holding him down and beating on him with pipes and clubs and other things. Some people where using broken bottles and knife's and kunai and shuriken whatever sharp objects each one taking turns into stabbing the boy in the chest blood was pouring out of his wounds and blood was all over the ground tears were pouring of the young boys eyes and cry for them to stop were felt out dear ears.The boy kept pleading for his life and the mob kept on beating him screaming for his death for all the lives he took 5 years ago. The mob kept saying things like "fox bastard" "demon spawn" "murder, filthy murder" and they on beating him until one man came forth holding a sword "lets ends this little monsters life once and for all but first" the man then took a slash on the boy's chest over and over again blood was flowing everywhere and the boy screaming for his life then the man with the sword held up the blade towards the boys head and was going to take the last swing and ending the boy's life once and for all. As the man was bringing the sword towards the head and then the boy closed his eyes waiting for the end. But felt nothing happen to him when he finally opened his eyes he saw the man with the sword and the mob and the onlookers were just frozen in place. The boy was able to struggle out of the grasp of the villagers that were holding him and noticed all his wounds were healed as he began to walk away from the mob he noticed a boy in front of him with brown skin purple clothing that covered most of his face all the boy could do is stare trying to see his eyes thinking that he was frozen as well until he to close "hi" the brown skinned boy replied frightening the other boy causing him to fall to the ground.

He soon got up and replied "hello" what's your name mines "Uzumaki Naruto" the boy named naruto replied the boy with the purple hood who just stood there and replied "I know who you are" nartuo just stood there "how do you know who I am are you going to hurt me as well." nartuo said in fear of another attempt on his life "Do not worry naruto we are not here to hurt you we are to offer you power beyond your wildest dreams" the hooded figure replied and naruto just looked at him and then looked down at the ground "I don't want power I just want someone to care about me that all" the hooded figure just looked at him "you do not whish power to be given you, you just want people to care about you? The hooded figure replied clearly shocked by an answer like that by someone so young. Naruto just looked at him and smiled "that's right I want to be strong and so I can protect all that is important to me" naruto said again shocking the hooded figure which caused him to smirk "you have shown great promise in you naruto and I'm sure that the others will agree with me" naruto just looked at him in wonder to what he was talking about. "Go to your hokage and ask him about begins called The Aeons then when the time is right I will come for you." and with that the boy disappeared leaving naruto to wonder just what the hell he was talking about but he decided to go and ask the old man about these aeon things and ran straight to the hokage tower.

this is my first story so cut me some slack and send reviews


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy x or naruto

Naruto ran straight for the Hokage tower hoping to get some answers as to what the hooded figure was talking about and why the people of the village seemed to hate him so much. Looking around he could see that the villagers where still frozen and that made getting to the tower easier. Upon arriving to the tower and getting past the Chunin that were guarding the place even they were frozen as well. When Naruto finally came to the Hokage's office pushing the door open and seeing that the old man was frozen as well while signing a document in the process. Naruto walked up to the old man waving his hand in front of the old man hoping to get a reaction out of him. But nothing seemed to happen.

Naruto just stared at the old man "what's going on?"

Of course after Naruto said that the old man finally moved and saw Naruto there and felt his heart skip a beat as Naruto just suddenly appear and jumped straight of his chair screaming and falling to the ground. When Naruto noticed that the old man was moving he peered over the desk and saw the old man laying on the ground and holding his chest where his heart was.

"What are you doing down there old man"

Sarutobi just looked up to the blond haired boy that had just appeared out of nowhere and given him a heart attack "Naruto how in the world did you just suddenly appear out of thin air like that."

"Just appear, I've been here for like five minutes and you were frozen and then you just suddenly move like nothing happened." Naruto finished explaining to the Hokage

"Frozen" Sarutobi looked at him questioningly "Naruto what are you talking about"

"I believe that I can explain"

Naruto and Sarutobi turned to the new voice and saw the same hooded figure that told Naruto to come to the Hokages office. He was still wearing the same purple clothing and had the same hood on that covered most his face

Sarutobi felt it odd that he never felt this boy's chakra it was like he appeared out of nowhere like Naruto did. He studied the boy trying to figure out if he was a threat or not. "Who are you?"

The hooded figure just stood there not saying at first before turning to Naruto "did you ask him Naruto?"

Naruto just stood there at first "oh right, hey old man what's an Aeon that kid in the hood told me to ask you about it."

Sarutobi just stood there in shock thinking that he would never hear about those beings unless in history books he looked towards the hooded figure and demanded to know how the hooded child knew of such things "how do you know of those beings, what is your name, what village are you from, ANSWER ME NOW."

Naruto just stood there in shook he had never the old man like this before and it scared him. He then looked at the hooded figure to see that he was not even bothered by this at the end of the old mans ranting all was quite. No one moved until finally the boy replied.

"My name is BAHAMUT"

At this the Hokage felt as if he was going to have another heart attack. "BAHAMUT the Aeon of destruction is here in my village. Is he here to finish what the Kyuubi had started five years ago?"

Sarutobi got over his shock and barley able to form the words needed "What do you want hasn't are village suffered enough from your kind already what do you want with us now." Sarutobi spoke with fear in his voice before feeling the killer intent from the Aeon.

"Do not compare us with the fallen Aeon he was a weak minded fool that never deserved that kind of power in the first place. But that is not why I'm here." He looked towards Naruto "The reason that I am here is for him" he then pointed towards Naruto.

Naruto just blinked "why me"

"We have chosen you because we believe that after so many centuries it is time that we have a summoner call for our power and aid you mortals once again."

Sarutobi was astonished that not only the Aeons were willing to help humans again but had chosen Naruto of all people as a summoner for them however there was something that was still bothering him "is there another reason that you have chosen Naruto in particular"

BHAMUT looked down at the floor "Yes, there is another reason we have chosen him. It was are fault that this village suffered so much loss and that Naruto was put into a world of pain and suffering." Naruto and Sarutobi just kept looking at BHAMUT "you see we had to ability to stop kyuubi all along but we chose not to thinking that we had no reason to interfere. We should have stepped in and done something but we didn't and because of that mistake Naruto suffered greatly because of it.

Naruto just stood there in complete confusion as to what was going on and finally decided to voice his opinion "What the fucking hell are you two fucking talking about what the fuck does the fucking Kyuubi have to do with this shit, why the fuck do the villagers fucking hate me so much and what in the fucking hell is a god-damn Aeon anyway" Naruto shouted surprising both the old man and the Aeon that a five year could swear like that.

Once Sarutobi had gotten over the what had just happened he look straight at Naruto and finally sat down in his chair and got his pipe ready for this wasn't going to be easy. Taking a deep breath Sarutobi began to explain what really happen on the night of the kyuubi of how it was to powerful to be killed by normal human abilities so the Yondaime had to use a sealing technique to seal it into a new born child and that child was Naruto.

Naruto just stood there with tears in his eyes "So I really am the demon everyone says I am."

"No your not Naruto"

Naruto looked over at BAHAMUT "you are not a demon Naruto nor have you ever held a demon inside of you. The Kyuubi was an Aeon just like me but was a danger to everything so we striped him of the title of Aeon and gave him the title of fallen and took away must of his power."

Sarutobi was shocked to find out that the kyuubi was not an Aeon when it attacked the village but what really bothered him was the fact that BAHAMUT had said the kyuubi was not sealed into him "what do you mean the kyuubi was not sealed into him I've seen the seal myself."

BAHAMUT just looked at him " what I said is the truth. The seal is empty and the Kyuubi is dead and has been dead for five years"

Sarutobi was overwhelmed at this information and was getting a migraine from all this was just too much to handle in one night he needed a bottle of sake and some sleep.

"So now we are back to the beginning. So Naruto how do you feel about becoming the first summoner after centuries." Naruto just looked at him and began to way the options of what could happen.

Soon two questions came into came to mind that need to ask. "Hey BAHAMUT-SAMA I have some questions about this whole summoner thing."

"And what would they be?"

"One, is it possible that I could take someone with me if I hade to travel and Two, could I still become a ninja if a were a summoner?"

BAHAMUT just stared at Naruto wondering where those thoughts came from before answering "Yes, Naruto you could still be ninja and a summoner but I'm afraid you can not bring anyone with you on your pilgrimage unless you are a master summoner and bringing them along to be your apprentice."

Naruto looked happy and disappointed at the same time "So when can I get started BAHAMUT-SENSIE."

"Anytime your ready to leave the village but you should ask for the Hokage's permission first for you will need to leave the village in order to acquire the rest of the Aeons power."

Naruto looked over at the Hokage about ready to beg for the chance to do something like this. "All right Naruto if that is what you want then I will allow you to leave the village as long as you make contact with me every now and then to show that you are alright.

Naruto just smiled at the old man "thank you old man."

"Well now that everything has been settled I will take my leave but before I go take this Naruto" BAHAMUT had given Naruto a scroll that had said wind on it and looked inside to see a map of elemental nations one particular area in wind country was glowing. "That is the location of the first Aeon you must earn the respect of. However I must warn you that some Aeons will not accept you. Some will have you past a test to earn their power but in the end you will be grateful for it." And after saying that BAHAMUT vanished into thin air.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto to see that he was about to fall asleep "Naruto why don't I walk you home and tomorrow we will gather everything you will need okay Naruto. Naruto?" Sarutobi looked done at Naruto so see that he was asleep so he picked him and took the small boy home so that he could be rested for tomorrow.

* * *

**Time to vote.**

**What weapon do you think naruto should naruto have**

**LONGSWORDS **

**STAVES**

**HEAVY BLADE**

**SPEARS**

**CLAWS**

**VOTE BEFORE THE 8/13/07**


	3. A new day

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy x or naruto

Well the winner is **HEAVY BLADE 9 **that will be the weapon for Naruto

Naruto awoke to a new day in his apartment after getting breakfast, which was three cups of Instant Raman and then he left to go to the park to see if he could maybe play with the other kids before he left the village to begin his trip.

After locking the door to his home Naruto ran through the village ignoring the usual glares that were being sent towards him but he didn't care today he was going to make some friends whether these fucking villagers like it or not. The NOT be the key word but he didn't care today was going to be a good day he could feel it.

Once he arrived at the park he saw many children playing around and laughing at the small things that children do. That is at least until they saw him and then they began to whisper "that's the demon kid" "what's he doing here this isn't a place for monsters like him" "why doesn't that freak just die" each adding their own two cent's and each one felt like a knife in his heart he was about to leave when he heard someone crying. Naruto turned his head and saw three boys that were making fun of some little girl with pink hair now from what the Old Man had told him boys weren't supposed to things like that to girls.

"Hey leave her alone you bastards" the three boys looked over to the voice to see Naruto "what are you going to do to stop us you little brat" one boy said before feeling a hard punch to the jaw. The other two boys looked shocked and were about to take revenge for their fallen comrade until they saw the whisker marks on Naruto face recognizing him.

"It's the demon kid" one of the boys said "let's get out of here" soon all three boys were gone and all that was left was Naruto and the pink haired girl.

"Thank you for helping me" the girl said after she finished crying "my names Haruno Sakura" Naruto just looked at her "my names Uzumaki Naruto" Naurto said while grinning like a fox causing Sakura to giggle until they both herd "Sakura" and saw a blond haired girl running towards them.

"Sakura where were you I've been looking everywhere for you and who's this" Ino looked over at Naruto and starting to glare at him "Where you picking on my friend fox boy" Naruto was a little scared of this girl until Sakura said talked to the blond girl "Ino, he stopped some boy's who were teasing and making fun of me please be nice to him" Ino looked at her friend then at Naruto and back to Sakura. "Okay, names Yamanaka Ino nice to meet you" Naruto and Sakura just sweatdroped.

Soon the three kids were just talking about things they wanted to be in the future Ino wanted to be a great Kunochi like her father and maybe have a family, Sakura wanted to be a great medic Nin like her mother, and Naruto wanted the greatest Shinobi ever and summoner there was. At this the two girls just stared at him about to ask him what a summoner was until they noticed a huge beetle on Naruto shoulder and started screaming. Naruto saw this and just pick the bug up and seeing a boy with a large trench coat and sunglasses and another boy with red markings below his eyes and a puppy near his feet.

"Is this your bug" Naruto asked the boy after giving him the bug "yes" the two just stared at each other until "Aburame Shino" he looked over two the boy with the dog "this is Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru" "HI" "bark" the two replied "Uzumaki Naruto and this is Sakura and Ino" the two waved at the other boys it didn't take long for the kids to get along with one another. Soon the kids were playing a game of tag with Akamaru until Naruto stumbled over someone by accident.

"Sorry" Naruto said to the kid with a pineapple shaped hair cut "watch were your going troublesome" Naruto just looked at him "my name's Naruto" the boy looked at him and replied "Nara Shikamaru" and went back to watching the sky. Naruto then noticed another boy eating a bag of chips "Akimichi Choji" Naruto just looked at the boy "Akimichi, hey I think I seen you guys at Ichiraku" Choji looked at him "you like ramen" "like it, It's the food of the gods" after hearing this Choji offered Naruto a chip which shock Shikamaru because Choji never offered anyone his chips not even him. Naruto just looked at what Shikamaru was staring at.

"What are you looking at anyway?" Naruto asked "the clouds" Naruto stared at the clouds "what so great about them?" Shikamaru just looked at him "they just float there they don't have to worry about anything nothing bothers them I envy them" after hearing this Naruto got on ground and started cloud watching so the others joined them and this caught the eye of Uchiha Sasuke as he walked over to them.

"What are you all doing" they all just looked at Sasuke "cloud watching" Sasuke just asked the truth "why" to which they all replied "to troublesome so explain" at this Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and joined in "Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto looked over at him "Uzumaki Naruto" after awhile they got bored and Naruto began play fetch with Akamaru it was then that Naruto noticed someone hiding behind a tree Naruto looked over and saw a girl about his age with blue hair pale skin and white pupils eyes. He then noticed the ball "hey can we have are ball back" the girl noticed the ball and gave it to him.

"Thanks what's your name" soon the girl began to blush "H-hyuga H-hinita" the girl said with a blush and with her head down "that's a nice name mines Uzumaki Naruto. Do you want to join us" Hinita just stared into his blue eyes unsure of what to do "W-w-will y-your friends l-like m-me" "of course they will you seem nice and you got cool eye" at this Hinita blushed and wanted to run away until Naruto held out his hand "come with me" and Hinita did just that.

Once Naruto got back to everyone he introduced Hinita to them "Hey guys this is Hyuga Hinita" he said while Hinita hid behind Naruto "she a little shy" he then turned to Hinita "go on say hello." Hinita got in the open and spoke "I-It's a P-P-pleasure T-to me you all" she stuttered and then bowed to everyone they all gave their greetings and began to play around some more, tell jokes and even get hinita to stop stuttering until "Hinita-sama!"

Everyone soon saw a boy about a year older then them with the same eye color as Hinita but didn't look to friendly then they noticed a girl with her hair in two buns wearing a pink Chinese clothing and a boy with huge eye brows that looked to moving on their own. "Neij-nee-san, TenTen-san, Lee-san what are you doing here" Hinita seemed nerves and Naruto didn't like it "you were supposed to come home an hour ago what have you been doing" he asked with some anger and some concern "I was playing with my new friends and lost track of time I'm sorry Nee-san" Neji and his two friends were shocked that Hinita had been playing with friends and hadn't stuttered once and didn't blush.

"That's nice Hinita I'm happy for you" TenTen said to the girl who she considered a little sister "well aren't you going to introduce us." Hinita nodded and stared to name off everyone and got to Naruto "And this is Naruto-kun" she said with a blush that go unnoticed by everyone especially TenTen who just had tease her "Naruto-KUUUN huh, well a think you two would make a cute couple" at this Naruto and Hinita both blush a deep red.

TenTen walked over to Naruto "Hi I'm TenTen the white eye guy is Neji and the other guy is Lee he doesn't really talk that much" Neji then stepped forward "Hinita-san it's time to go home" Hinita just looked at him "but I don't want to go home I want to stay with my friends a little longer please Nee-san" Hinita gave the puppy eye look and Neji just couldn't resist it "alright just a little while longer then we get you home." '

"Hey guys look at the sunset" said Naruto they all turned towards his direction and saw the orange sky as the sun began to disappear "it's beautiful" Sakura said and everyone agreed it was then Ino asked "hey Naruto you never told us what a Summoner was" Naruto just looked at her "I forgot all about it" "so what is it already" Ino said a little annoyed "Well I'm not real sure but do you guys know about the summoning jutsus that ninja's perform" Everyone nodded due to the fact they all were going ninja's one day so they all nodded "Well a summoner is able to summon these things called Aeons which are like stronger then the Kyuubi no Kitsune" at that comment everyone was speechless until Kiba voice his opinion.

"Naruto how can these Aeons be more powerful then the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto looked at him "because the Kyuubi used to be one, but they didn't like him and they kicked him out and took away most of his power" at this everyone's jaws hit the ground they wanted to ask more but they realized what time it was and had to leave soon "Well I have to get home let's play again tomorrow guys" Sakura said happily until they noticed Naruto looking down.

"Hey Naruto what's wrong" Sakura asked worried "I can't be hear tomorrow I have to leave on my Pilgrimage for the Aeons tomorrow" he said with sadness in his voice everyone looked sad after hearing this "so when will you be back" Hinata asked Naruto stared at his friends "I don't know It could take years." "WHAT" was everyone's reply except for Hinata's "NO you can't leave" she said and held on to him tightly. To Naruto this was a new experience he had never been hugged before and he didn't know why it felt nice when Hinita did it.

"Hinita-Chan I'll come back someday and when I do I'll be really strong and I want you to be strong as well so don't be sad okay." Hinata just looked at him did her best not to cry but nodded.

"So this is where you all are" Everyone looked to see his and her parents looking at them "just what are you doing here this late at nig…" said the women with pink hair who was most likely Sakura's mother "What are you doing with this…thing" she said pointing at Naruto most as the kids were confused as to what she meant but there confusion turn to anger "Naruto is not a demon" screamed all the kids even Hinata which surprised her mother and father. "Naruto is funny, and kind, nice and…" the list went on as each child said something good about him leaving the adult's to wonder if they were wrong about the boy but soon they had enough.

"Alright we get the picture" the woman who looked like Hinita "but it's time to go home alright" the kids agreed and each gave Naruto a handshake or a hug good bye soon almost everyone was about to leave until hinita did something that would affect Naruto and herself for years to come she kissed him on the cheek shocking Naruto, herself, and her parents no words were said but they knew that there future would revolve around them someday.

(Hinata,Neji)

As the hyuga's were nearing the compound Hinita's mother looked at her at her daughter "so when can we start the wedding" Hinita blushed a full tomato red "KaaaaSannnn" Hinata yelled causeing her father to chukle and Neji to smirk.

(Ino)

With Ino and her parents they were thinking of ways to make sure their daughter never went near the demon child. "Ino honey we need to talk to you about that boy you were playing with today. Ino just looked at her parents "what's wrong Kaasan?" Ino's parents looked at each other and sighed "we don't want you going near that boy ever again Ino he's dangerous and we just want you to be safe that's all." Ino just stared at her parents in shock "why Naruto's my friend I spent a whole day with him and nothing happened so what makes him so dangerous, huh!" Ino's just stared at one another trying to come up with a answer but couldn't "see you insult my friend without any good reason he's a great person and he's going to be a summoner." Ino said with tear's in her eyes and ran to her run slamming the door. Ino's parents just stared at each other "a summoner, him"

(Sakura)

With Sakura and her parents it was somewhat similar "Sakura you are never to go near that monster ever again. Do you understand me young lady" Sakura's mother said to her "but why kaasan he was nice and he help me when some mean boy's were picking on me again" Sakura explained but her voice fell on deaf ears "ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME." Sakura's mother yelled making Sakura flinch. "Sakura you must understand that boy is a bad influence he will distract you from your studies and you won't make any friends" Sakura's father explained "but that's not true it's because of him that I meet Hinata, TenTen, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Suske." Sakura said doing her best to catch her breath. Her parent's where in shocked that because of one boy there daughter had become friends with so many people and had stood up to them as they could do was sigh "alright Sakura we understand he's your friend but give us one good reason why we should give him respect and then go to bed." Sakura pondered for a moment then thought of what Naruto had said earlier "he's going to be a Great ninja and a summoner" and with that Sakura left her parents who were gawking at the news "a summoner of the aeons, him?"

(Kiba)

At the Inuzuka home Kiba's mother was ranting about why he shouldn't go near the fox boy while his sister Hana was sitting by watching the whole thing "what do you have to say for yourself Kiba why are you trying to disgrace are clan's name by being around that fox boy do you know what kind of social damage you'll get by being near him."Kiba just looked at his mother than at his sister for support "kaasan that's going to far your making a big deal out of two kids playing with each other and Akamaru seems to like him as well." Kiba's mother just looked at her daughter "It is a big deal Hana we can't let a fox boy ruin are clan name." Kiba stood up " Stop it, Stop calling him fox boy his name is Naruto and he's my friend and deserves are respect because he's going to be a summoner" Kiba's mother just looked at him "Kiba will talk about this in the morning" Kiba noticed the change in the in her voice and just did as he was told. Hana just looked at her mother "kaasan what wrong" kiba's mother just stood there "A summoner that can't be."

(Suske)

With the Uchiha brothers Suske looked towards his older brother "Oniisan" Itachi looked down to his brother "what is it Otouto" Itachi said in a cold manner "What's a summoner anyway" Suske asked like it was no big deal. Itachi looked at him with shocked "why do you ask" "well, that Naruto kid said tomorrow he would leave to become a summoner so what is it anyway?" Itachi looked at his brother still unable to believe what he was hearing "Suske I'll explain it to you tomorrow we need to get home before dinner gets cold" Suske just nodded his head "I'll have to explain this to Otousan he may not like this but as long as Suske has a friend and a powerful one at that." Itachi thought to himself.

(TenTen,Lee)

At the Rokkuon weapon shop TenTen and Lee who sometimes stay with them rather then going back to the orphanage A.K.A fucking rat hole. TenTen Parents asking why they went to see Naruto they didn't hate the boy but they knew if Lee or TenTen wear seen near the boy the villagers would take there anger out on them they didn't want to see their only daughter hurt and a boy they considered a son hurt. "Lee, TenTen" TenTen's father looked down a the children at first they thought they were in trouble for something until "I'm very proud of both of you" now the two kids were confused "what did we do" TenTen asked clearly confused until her mother stepped in "you made friends with that Naurto boy which is great because he doesn't have many friends other then the group you were with today" TenTen was confused Naruto seemed like an okay guy "why's that kaasan is it because he's a summoner" a moment of silence filled the room until both parents gave a "WHAAAT" "a summoner him are you sure" TenTen's father asked all TenTen and Lee could do was just nod their heads "when does he leave for his pilgrimage" TenTen fathers asked "tomorrow I think" TenTen father rushed into the back of the shop where the rare weapons were kept and special scrolls and then TenTen father came out with a scroll with the word Guardian on it.

(Shikamaru,Choji)

With Shikamaru and Chouji and their fathers who new better then to lecture them about being around the wrong people since Shikamaru wouldn't care saying it would be to troublesome to find a reason not to be friends with Naruto. And Chouji could always see the good in people so there fathers didn't push the issue but something kept bugging Shikamaru so he asked his father "Otousan can you explain what a summoner is" Both fathers looked surprise at this. "Where did you learn that" Chouji then spoke "well we head that Naruto was going to be a summoner so we want to know more about it" "Naruto a summoner man that kid is troublesome" Shikamaru's father said "well explain tomorrow okay" the boys agreed and went there separate ways.

As for are newest summoner who most would think would be packing for the long trip ahead was instead at Ichiraku ramen eating bowl after bowl. "So Naruto what's with all the ramen so far you leaving on a long trip or something." Naruto just looked up from his bowl "yes" and went back to eating. Of course the old man didn't take it so well crying about his best costumer leaving and causing his daughter to shake her head at his antics and looking over to Naruto "so when are you leaving Naruto-kun" she asked politely "tomorrow I leave to go on my pilgrimage to become a summoner" Naruto boosted leaving the two ramen workers confuse they had heard of summoning Jutsu's from other ninja but never a summoner. "So Naruto what's a summoner do anyway" Ayame asked "well a summoner is a person who summons the things called aeons that are stronger then the Kyuubi no yoko" this caused both ramen workers jaws to drop to the floor. Soon Naruto soon finished his last bowl and looked at Ayame who was like a Sister to him and one of the few people he felt like he could trust "um Ayame-niichan could I ask you about something?" Ayame looked down at Naruto "what is it Naruto-kun" she then noticed Naruto was starting to blush "Well can I ask you about girls" Ayame just smiled "so little Naruto-kun has himself a girlfriend huh" Naruto suddenly blushed a deeper shade of red while Ayame kept smiling "so what's her name" Naruto finally got over the blush "well she's pretty, has blue hair, white eyes, and her name is Hyuuga Hinata" after hearing this both ramen workers jaws for the second time it the ground. "thy Hyuuga Hinata heir to the Hyuuga clan one of the most famous clan in Kohona that Hyuuga Hinata" Ayame just stood there with shocked at this little bit of information then asked Naruto in a stern voice "Naruto do you like this girl because she comes from a very wealthy family or do you really like her." Naruto could tell by her voice she was serous and then thought back he liked Hinata and he didn't even know she was rich not that it mattered she was nice and then he thought back to the kiss she gave him and how nice it felt. "I guess I like her for who she is I didn't even know she was rich but that doesn't matter." Ayame like that answer "that's good Naruto I'm proud of you answer and hope I get to meet her soon, okay" "okay Neechan thanks" Naruto said and left for his apartment to get some sleep.

(HOKAGE TOWER)

Sarutobi was in his office speaking so a man who was dressed in all dark red with a bottle of sake hanging and a heavy sword to his side and a pair of sunglass. "So you're going to be helping Naruto to become a summoner and teach how to use swords as well," Sarutobi asked while taking a puff from his pipe. "Yes, I will teach him the many roads of life but it is his story he has to chose which road to follow."

"I see, hear are the directions to his apartment" Sarutobi gave him a slip of paper with some writing on it "please take care of him" The figure looked at him "I will."

This chapter has been redon. And on a final note Fucking review's new Fucking chapters. Thank you for reading.


	4. A new Summoner

Naruto awoke to the sound of someone beating on his front door. "Just a minute" Naruto opened the door to find a man a dressed in all black wearing a mask of a dog on his face. "Hokage-sama wishes me to bring you to him get dress" Naruto just stared at the man "what" the man asked noticing how Naruto just kept staring at him "cool mask" Naruto said before closing the door to get dress. After putting on a white shirt with the village symbol on it blue shorts and shoes walked out of his home "ready to go."

As Naruto and the man with the dog mask were walking through the village ignoring the villager's glares towards Naruto who just put on a smirk while walking next to the dogface man. "Hey dog man," said Naruto to the man with the mask "why do you were that weird mask anyway" the man just looked at him "I'm ANBU" Naruto just looked at him "what's that." The man just sighed, "ANBU black ops are ninja that do the most dangerous of mission's understand" Naruto just nodded his head then began to pull around his backpack for something until pulling out a map scroll.

The ANBU member just looked at him out of curiosity "So you been all over the place can you tell me about this place" Naruto said while pointing at wind country where the X was. The ANBU member looked at him wondering why this kid want to go to wind country in the first place after all there was nothing there but sand and the scorching sun.

"Why on earth would you want to go to that place like that there nothing there but sun and sand and enemy ninja that's about it" replied the ANBU member "Well I have to start my pilgrimage today to become a summoner and I have to go there first" Naruto replied like it was no big deal. But the ANBU member didn't believe him he knew what this kid was talking about and that was nothing more then myths and legends nothing more nothing less. "Sorry kid but what your talking about is not real is just a bunch of legends that people made up to past the time" Naruto just looked at him until "What the fuck do you know asshole you think that just because you some big fucking high class Ninja that you know every fucking thing about the world well your dead wrong you bastard because I will be become a fucking summoner and if you don't fucking believe me ask the fucking Hokage" and with that Naruto raced off towards the Hokage tower leaving a shocked ANBU member and civilian member to wonder "where did that kid learn to talk like that.

Naruto ran straight to the Hokage tower ignoring all the people he was bumbling into everyone and bursting through the doors of the Hokage right into the old man's office "HEY OLD MAN" screamed Naruto as he entered the office of the village leader. "Naruto glad you could make we have some things to discuss before you set out but where is you escort" "That fucking prick bastard, who cares lets just talk about my pilgrimage already" Naruto said annoyed until a poof of smoke suddenly with the dog masked ANBU member "Greetings Hokage-sama" "go to see you Kakashi but why didn't you show up with Naruto?" Kakashi replied "well he said he was going to be a summoner and I tried to explain that is was just old stories but he started swearing and ran off" the Hokage looked at him "Kakashi why would you tell a child something like when you don't even know if it's true or not" Kakashi was speechless "But Hokage-sama what are you saying of course it's not true. The summoners and the aeons are nothing but old legends nothing more" the Hokage just took a puff of smoke from his pipe and breathed out.

"Kakashi" "yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi said a bit nervous "I'll have you know that the boy sitting right in front of you happens to be the next summoner and as for the aeons one was here last night." Kakashi was stunned by what he was hearing "there's more we have in fact meet an aeon before it was five years ago." After hearing this memories of when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacking the village killing many of his friends and taking the life of his sensei "what a minute are you saying that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was an aeon." The Hokage nodded his head "but there is more it seems that we were wrong about the aeon being sealed with Naruto it was in fact destroyed by the Yondaime he did manage to kill it." Kakashi jaw would have hit the ground if his mask weren't in the way.

Hours went by with Naruto and the Hokage talking about all the information that was on the aeons explain that each aeon represented an element or a human spirit like wind, fire, thunder, ice, destruction, honor, darkness, and trust. There was also the fact that with each aeon that Naruto summoned and grew stronger they would become stronger as well. However there was also the fact there would be a main summon for a summoner make it the summoner and the aeon ten times more power when summoned. This astonished the young boy who just couldn't contain his excitement "SWEET" Naruto screamed.

After going over all the know information that was on the aeons the Hokage decide to give Naruto his gift "Naruto there is something I want to give you before you leave think of it as a birthday present" "is it Raman" the Hokage sweat dropped "No Naruto it is something for you to protect not only yourself but those precious to you as well." Naruto just looked at the old man "people who are precious to me?" Naruto asked wondering who that could be until images of all his new friends came to mind. But the one to really get his attention was the image of Hinata and that made his heart flutter at the mere thought of her. "Old man I sear that I will always protect all the people that are precious that's the promise of a lifetime" The Hokage smiled at hearing this and held out a long sword and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto took a hold of the sword or at least tried to the thing was bigger then him in length and he could barely hold on the thing and eventually fell to the ground sword and all. "Hey old man what the fuck with this sword I can barley lift the fucking thing" Naruto said while glaring at the Hokage "That sword was specifically chosen by your guardian for you to learn how to use and defend yourself on your pilgrimage" Naruto was speechless "Guardian what the hell do I need a guardian for I can take care of myself" "Can you" a deep voice said behind Naruto. Naruto looked behind him wondering how he didn't sense before even standing before him now Naruto felt nothing but a hollow shell "who are you" "...Auron, your guardian" Naruto stared at him noticing that man was tall old wore mostly red kept his left arm in his coat and had a shoulder armor on and carried a sword just like his but bigger he also had on sunglasses and could see a small bottle around his waist and could smell sake coming from meaning he was a drunk. Naruto then looked at the Hokage "your kidding me right" the Hokage just shock his head back and forth "no Naruto he is your guardian in the past the summoners had guardians to protect them when they needed it or high summoners who had more experience and could take care of there followers understand." Naruto looked at the old man knowing that he couldn't get out of this "alright old man" he then looked towards his guardian "when do we leave" Auron looked at the boy "tomorrow near sun down so you can say good bye to your friends and collect whatever you may need." Naruto nodded his head and left the office. The Hokage looked at Auron "that boy has long road ahead of him his father and mother would be proud" then Hokage said with a tear rolling down his face "Yes, his story is just starting and yet I expect many great things for him."

A new day had appear over the hidden leaf village and Naruto was up early packing his things getting ready for the long trip ahead after cleaning his apartment and deciding to go to Ichiraku for one last meal before he left his home.

It wasn't long before Naruto was finishing his fifth bowl of ramen in under three minutes but he usually finished a lot quicker then that and the ramen stand owners knew that "hey Naruto-kun what's wrong you usually finish off you tenth bowl by now" Naruto looked up from his bowl and stared at Ayame who was like an older sister and her father who was always kind to him. "Well I have to leave the village to start my pilgrimage to become a summoner" "well that's nice...WHAT" the old man shouted hearing that his best customer would be leaving the village "you can't leave the village I won't let you I chain you to the seat so that you can't leave and will have to keep buying raman over and over again ha ha ha ha ha uff" Naruto was a little creped out by the old man's crazy behavior until he saw his daughter standing over him was a betted pan in her hand. "Ignore him Naruto what ever you do will make us proud and remember that you are always welcome here" Ayame smiled at him then noticed someone hiding behind a building looking at Naruto "hey do you need something" Naruto turned around and saw someone in the shadows and felt something familiar about the aura she was giving off then he recognized it "hey Hinata-Chan" Hinata stepped out of the shadows with a blush on her face "H-hello N-n-Naruto-kun" "come on and sit here Hinata-Chan have some raman with me" Hinata nodded her head "Okay" she sat next to Naruto and order one shrimp raman but as she was eating it Naruto was looking at her noticing that her aura was almost the same as BAHAMUT-SAMA "Hinata-Chan are you okay" Naruto reached over to her and when he touched her hand and suddenly bright began to fill the area like fire fly's and then there was a burning sensation on both Hinata and Naruto's hand forming a symbol. On Hinata's hand there was the symbol for darkness and for Naruto there was the symbol for destruction then there was the singing "Ieyui Nobomenu Renmiri Yojuyogo Hasatekanae Kutamae" soon a crowd began to form around the ramen stand wondering what was happening. Soon the lights began to shape and then women appeared from the lights the problem was everyone could see right through her Naruto looked at her having an idea of what she was but Hinata was scared of this woman. The women looked at her "**hello young one" **Hinata could tell she was addressing and was nervous "H-hello, who are you" **"My name young summoner is Anima the aeon of darkness" **This shocked both kids "M-me a s-summoner you must be mistaken you want Naurto-Kun" Hinata explained trying hard not to sound offensive **"No I mean you Hinta-Sama are a summoner like Naruto-sama but your time as summoner is not near I am just informing you of what is ahead of you so until the time comes I shall bid you farewell" **soon ANIMA faded away leaving a stun Naruto and Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata and could say one thing to fit the situation "fucking sweet Hinata-Chan you're a summoner just like me this is so cool maybe when we become genin we could be put on the same team and totally kick ass" as Naruto ranted on while Hinata just kept thinking of the possibilities of her and Naruto on the same team it wasn't long before she stared to blush and look like a tomato. Soon Naruto was done ranting and noticed how late it was "hey Hinata-Chan do you mind if I...walk you home" Hinata just turned into a darker shade of red "S-S-S-sure Naruto-Kun" the kids began walking towards the Hyuuga compound not even noticing that they were walking hand in hand.

Once the two kids got to the compound they were both greeted by the very dangerous Hyuuga AKI and Hyuuga Hiashi AKA two very pissed off parents were standing right at the very entrance of compound waiting to chew their daughter out for leaving the compound and without a escort. Hinata's mother stepped forward "HINATA where have you been do you know how worried we were that something could have happened to you and what is that on you hand" Hinata tried to hid it but she couldn't hid it from her father "is that a TATTOO ON YOU HAND!" Hiashi screamed at the top of his lungs Hinata's mother was in a different mood "why Kami-Sama where have I gone wrong in rising my daughter" Hinata mother was sobbing while Hinata herself was pure red from embarrassment she was receiving from her parents in front of Naruto. Naruto found a way to end this "Hinata-Chans a summoner" at hearing this both parents were frozen in place until "WHAT" "It's true I got the same type of mark when Hinata-Chans main summon appeared" this made both parents eyes grow to the size of dinner plate's "so my little Hinata is going to be a summoner" Aki replied with tear of joy ruing down her face. Hiashi was proud of Hinata expecting her to be something great but this would far better then he could have hoped for and hugged his daughter telling her how proud he was of her. Naruto saw this as a good time to leave since this was a family moment something he didn't want to he turned around and began to leave until to strong arms wrapped around him "where are you going Naruto-kun you can stay here for the night if you want after all your one of Hinata's friends" Aki said in a gentle voice "but" "not but's Naruto-kun your staying here for the night and that's final" Aki said but Naruto noticed something the same type of aura Hinata "umm Aki-Sama can I see something" "sure Naruto-kun what is it" Naruto didn't answer he just place his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes and began to sense the power from within Aki who was getting nervous "what are you doing Naruto-kun" Naruto took his hand off of Aki and smiled at her "it looks like the Hyuuga family are going to have two children that are summoners" This shocked everyone that was near by Hinata walked over to Naruto "Naruto-kun are you sure that my Okaasan is going to have a baby am I going to really be a Onee-san" "I'm sure Hinata-Chan" at this Hinata hugged Naruto while Aki was bursting with tears of joys "I'm going to have another baby isn't that wonderful Hiashi...Hiashi?" Aki looked over to see that her husband had fainted "not again this is just like when he found out about Hinata" Aki ground while rubbing her eyes "okay everyone it's time for bed Naruto-Kun you'll sleep in Hinata's room a servant will bring you something to wear to sleep. Soon everyone was fast asleep waiting for the big day tomorrow.

Naruto had woken up know that this was the day of his pilgrimage and to become a summoner he eat with the Hyuuga family and saw that they had given him a few things for his trip such as food, maps, scrolls and other things to help survive and the family even went with him to send him off even some branch members went growing attached to the boy manly Neij. They soon arrived at the east end gate were Naruto and his all his friends the people of the raman shop and the Hokage were all there "what are you guys doing here" they all looked at him " just wishing you good luck and to come back soon" Naruto was speechless for once in his life people actually gave a fuck abut him. Soon Auron showed up with his and Naruto's sword "are you ready to go" Naruto nodded his head "well good bye everyone bye Hinata-Chan" "Good bye Naruto-Kun" Hinata said while giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek causing him no nearly faint "Right, I just wish I could be there to see the new kid" Naruto said a bit disappointed. "We just might" Auron said Naruto just looked at him "what do you mean?" "Well if we can the aeon that is in fire country in time we just might make it back in time for the birth" "aright, thank you Auron-sensei" and with one final hug from all the girls and good bys from all the guys Uzumaki Naruto the future summoner began his pilgrimage to become a summoner.


	5. the summoner of the wind

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy x or naruto

Naruto and Auron were walking to the end of fire country and nearing the border of wind country and Auron was about ready to bury his sword into Naruto's chest just to get him to shut up.

When Naruto did manage to shut up which Auron silently thanked Kami for it Naruto asked the question that was bothering him "hey Auron-sensei how do you know so much about the aeons and summoner's anyway."

Auron looked at the boy and answered "I guided summoner's on their pilgrimage's before that's how I know where the temples are" he answered plainly.

Naruto looked at him and processed the information and then came up with one thing and shouted out "Holy fucking shit zombie" and he tried to make run for it but was being held In place by Auron who was holding onto him by the back of his shirt.

Once Naruto figured out that he wasn't moving and saw that Auron was holding onto his shirt.

Naruto began to sweat in fear and asked, "your not going to eat my brain are you" as Naruto said this Auron's left eye began to twitch and he answered "No."

Once Naruto calmed down and turned his back to Auron he was soon hit on the back of the head with something he turned around and saw that Auron had use the other side of his sword to hit him.

Soon Naruto got pissed "what the fuck was that for you **hebereke swordsmen" Naruto shouted to which Auron Replied "because you're a baka" and walked away. **

**Hours went by and the two travelers passed over the border of fire country and were know in wind country which Naruto couldn't understand because there was no wind just dessert and heat that was about it. **

**It wasn't long in the dessert that the two had made contact with two sand ninja "Halt you are in wind country state your name and business here and speak carefully." **

**Auron answered them "I am a traveler with my apprentice here the wind temple so that he may become a summoner." **

**At hearing this the sand ninja looked at each other started at Naruto and each other and began laughing while trying to speak "ha ha ha this kid ha a summoner ha ha come on." **

**Naruto was just getting planed pissed at this while Auron just stood there in a clam before answering, "I'm not joking." **

The two looked at each other and could see that he wasn't joking one of them answered "you need to see the Kazekage-sama and get his permission before entering the temple of the wind it is a scared place for are village."

Auron looked at them and agreed to go with them to the sand village.

When they finally arrived at the village hidden in the sand to say Naruto was socked to see that the buildings were all made of sand truly living up to it's name even the Kazekage tower was made of sand.

Once they arrived to the door to the Kazekage they waited for the sign to be let in and when they were give it they walked into the office of the Wind Kage.

They entered and saw a man sitting a desk while working on paperwork (evil) Naruto looked at the man he was younger then old man Hokage and had scars to show his years of battle but in his eyes Naruto could see nothing but greed and a lust for power Naruto didn't like this man.

When the Kazekage looked at the two he could tell something was different about them manly the boy who's power seem to be kage level.

He then turned to the man "what do you want in my village" the Kazekage said in a arrogant tone of voice which is another reason Naruto didn't like him.

Auron could tell Naruto didn't like the man and wanted to end this quickly and stepped forward "Lord Kazekage I would like to request that you would allow us to enter the wind so that my apprentice here can obtain the aeon of the wind and become a step closer to being a High Summoner."

The Kazekage just looked at them a spoke "If this is a joke it's not funny the aeon's are nothing but legends as well as the summoner's they don't exist for if they did then I would like proof of them."

Auron was about to say something but he noticed something it was Naruto he was clenching his hand were the symbol of destruction was glowing and it also looked to be burning Naruto's hand.

Naruto looked at his sensei explain what he thinks is happening "Auron-sensei there's one here there's a summoner here in the village" Naruto said in pain.

It wasn't long before a boy a year older then Naruto barged into the office "Kazekage-sama" he shouted to the village leader.

The Kazekage looked at the boy with anger "Kankuro what do you think your doing."

The boy named Kankuro looked at the Kazekage a bit nervous "It's Temari sir she was just walking and her hand started hurting and then these weird lights stared appearing out of know where and the symbol for wind appeared on her hand."

At hearing this the Kazekage was stunned this boy hand stared to burn at same time as Temari and just before he said that there was a summoner in the village the Kazekage looked at Kankuro and said "bring her to me NOW" Kankuro nodded and left soon after and was back soon with a girl who was also older then him had blond hair and green hair and was clenching her hand next to her was a boy with red hair and green eyes and dark marks under his eyes showing he didn't sleep a lot.

The Kazekage looked at the girl "Temari you will show the blond boy your hand" Temari did as she was told while she was doing this the Kazekage looked at the red head with disgust "Garra what are you doing here you should be training to be a Ninja."

Garra looked at the Kazekage and answered, "I was worried about Nee-san Kazekage-sama what's happening to her."

Naruto was looking at the symbol for wind that was glowing bright blue on Temari's hand he held it like he did with Hinata and waited to see what happen.

Once he did that Temari felt the pain vanish and the symbol didn't glow any more but it was still there.

Garra saw this and didn't like it from what he could tell this stranger was able to help his Nee-san while he couldn't do a thing he wanted to help her but he did nothing soon the voice of the monster inside him began to stir and it called for the blood of the blond boy and Garra did as he was told.

Soon as Naruto let go of Temari's hand he began to feel something around his body he looked to see sand cover him keeping him from moving at all and he was soon incased in sand and sand and he was floating in the air.

The Kazekage looked at Garra in anger "Garra put him down now I order you to put him down this instant" but the Kazekage's words fell on deaf ears as Garra wanted blood nothing could stop him nothing until Garra heard her voice "Garra stop please."

Garra turn to the voice to see his nee-chan crying her eyes because of what he was doing his bloodlust was gone and only pain was left the pain that he once again hurt someone and hurt the only person who cared about him.

Soon the Sand around Naruto disappeared and he fell to ground and stared gasping for and then to everyone's surprise he stared to laugh.

He stared to slowly get off the ground gasping for air and turned to Temari and smiled "your lucky Temari-sama to have such caring siblings that worry about you like that."

This confused everyone especially Temari and Garra why would he be laughing at nearly being killed by Garra.

Temari looked at Naruto and asked him "what are you talking about?"

Naruto just looked at Temari and began to explain what he meant "Well Garra brought you in here looking worried that you were in pain and he could do nothing to help and then I show up and heal your hand like it nothing I guess he became a little jealous that I did something he couldn't to someone he care's about."

At hearing this Temari was shocked that Garra did all this just because he was jealous that he couldn't help her she turned to her younger and asked him "Garra was that the reason you tried to kill" Garra nodded his head.

Temari was surprised and smiled she got close to him and hug him and said, "Thank you oto"

As soon as Temari said that lights began to fill the room swarming around her and the sound of some singing could be heard Ieyui Nobomenu Renmiri Yojuyogo Hasatekanae  
Kutamae soon a ghostly figure soon appeared in front of Temari.

Temari looked at the figure it was a tall man in Suna clothing he looked at her and began to talk to her "**GREETINGS TEAMARI-SAMA.' **

Temari just looked at him "umm hello who are you anyway?" Temari asked.

The man just looked at her and smiled "**I AM THE AEON VALEFOR THE AEON OF THE WIND AND YOUR MAIN SUMMON." **

Temari looked confused "what do you mean my main summon."

That's when Naruto stepped forward "that I can explain you see a summoner can summon aeons to help them in battle but a summoner summons a certain aeon that aeon will be more powerful because that aeons reflects the symbol on your hand" Naruto explained surprising Auron that the blond baka could come up with that.

Valefore looked at Naruto and replied **"VERY THOUGHT OUT NARUTO-SAMA THAT IS EXACTLY HOW THINGS WORK AND I MUST SAY THAT IT IS A HONOR TO MEET YOU SO SOON AND I THANK YOU FOR FINDING MY SUMMONER SO SOON TO." **

Naruto just scratched the back of his and gave a fox grin and then Valefore looked at Garra with disgust and turned to Temari "**TEMARI-SAMA I REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT THE DAY YOU BECOME A SUMMONER YOU CANNOT TAKE YOUR BROTHER WITH YOU ON YOUR PILGRIMAGE." **

Temari looked at Valefor and got pissed "WHY THE HELL CAN'T TAKE MY BROTHER WITH ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH GARRA."

The aeon looked a Temari and answered, **"HE IS THE CONTAINER OF THE FALLEN AEON SHUKAKU THAT IS WHY." **

Everyone was shocked at hearing this Valefor some how knew about Shukaku and that Garra was the container for it.

At hearing this Naruto looked at Garra he was in way like himself he was most likely just as lonely as he was be for he gained his friends and he had the old man to look after him but Garra looked like he didn't have anyone even his own sister was a little afraid of him and the Kazekage didn't to give a flying fuck about him either.

Naruto was about to speak up but Temari beat him to it by shouting at Valefore "I will not abounded my oto I don't much about sommoners and I don't care I will not abounded the ones I love."

Valefor just looked at her and smiled **"I WAS HOPEING YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TEMARI-SAMA AND THAT IS WHY I RESPECT YOU" **he then turned to Naruto **"NARUTO-SAMA I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU IN THE TEMPLE DON'T TAKE TO LONG." **

And with that he vanished leaving everyone gawking until Auron turned to the Kazekage and said, "Now do you believe us."

After seeing this the Kazekage wasn't sure what to believe after what he had just seen anything was possible he sighed in defeat and responded "all right you may enter the temple" he then turn to Temari "Temari give are guest a tour of the village show them a hotel and tomorrow you will show them the temple understand" Temari nodded her head and lead them out of the office.

As the small group walked around the village Naruto saw this as a great opportunity to ask Temari something only she could answer.

Naruto looked at Temari and nervously asked her "umm Temari."

She looked at the boy wondering what he could want know "what is it Naruto."

Naruto started to blush and looked at the ground before mumbling, "could I ask you for advise on…girls."

Temari just looked at him and gave and evil smirk "so little Naruto has a girlfriend back home is she cute?"

Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red "s-she's not my girlfriend but she is cute."

When Naruto said this everybody had a different reaction Auron did nothing, Kankuro envied him, Garra was confused, and Temari was squealing like a schoolgirl and this creped her brothers out.

Temari just looked at Naruto and began asking him random questions, "so what she like, is she pretty, does she want to be a ninja, how did you two meet?"

Naruto decided to answer each question one at a time "well she is nice and kind a bit shy, she is very pretty and has these beautiful white eyes, I think shell become a ninja and we meet one day at the park she was alone and I decided to ask if she wanted to play with us.

Temari hung on every word and asked him "so what's this girls name?"

Naruto answered, "Her name is Hyuuga Hinata."

At hearing this everything went silent until Kankuro and Temari screamed "WHAT YOU'VE GOT A THING FOR THE HYUUGA HIER."

Naruto wasn't expecting that reaction he knew Hinata-chans family was big in his village but here in the sand village as well.

Naruto began to wonder about that and asked like it was no big deal "what's the big deal her family anyway."

Temari just stood there with her moth open and shouted "WHAT'S THE BIG YOU HAVE A THING FOR ONE OF THE OLDEST AND MOST WEALTHIEST CLANS KNOW IN HISTORY AND YOU SAY WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL."

Naruto wasn't sure be he might have been deaf and got back to what he was saying earlier "ya, do you think you could help me come up with a way to impress her."

Temari looked at him and squealed again for if there was one thing women liked to do it was play match maker she looked at Naruto "sure I'll help you now tell me is there anything big going on with her back in your village."

Naruto took on a thinking pose and then it hit him "her mother is going to have a baby soon and the baby is going to be the summoner like me and her."

This shocked everyone but Temari began to wonder what Naruto could do to impress her and then Auron spoke "Naruto I might have a way for you to impress her."

Naruto looked at his sensei "really tell me Auron-sensei."

Auron looked at Naruto "Naruto" he said just leaving everyone in suspense "you must become a midwife for Hinata's mother"

Naruto looked at him "what's a midwife."

Temari answered "Naruto…a midwife is someone who helps a women give birth to a baby" Naruto still didn't get it and Temari could tell and ask him "you do know how was are made don't you" Naruto just moved his head left to right and Temari just nervously chuckled.

Garra looked at his sister and began to wonder the say thing "Nee-chan where do babies come from?"

At hearing this Temari began to panic "danm it why the hell do I have to be the one to do this" she thought to her self before it hit her "Yashamaru" she thought to her self and turned to the others "follow me."

They all followed the blond until they were at the house of Garra's caretaker Garra looked at his sister and asked her "nee-chan why are we at Yashamaru's house?"

Temari looked at her brother "Yashamaru-otooji is a medic-nin he can better explain this type of stuff then I can" she said lying through her teeth.

The group entered the building to see a blond haired man cooking something not once everyone steeped in he turned around "Garra what are you doing home so early" he then noticed the others behind him "Temari, Kankuro it's been awhile" he smiled at them.

Garra stepped forward "Yashamaru-otooji can I ask you something" Garra said nervously.

Yashamaru looked at him with a smile "What is it Garra?"

Garra looked at him and innocently asked "where do babies come from" at hearing this Yashamaru turned pale white before asking "G-Garra why would you want to know that."

That's when Auron steeped forward "maybe I can explain."

Yashamaru was a bit startled he didn't even noticed the other two until now and asked in a bit of anger of the poetical enemy "who are you."

Garra stepped forward "Yashamaru-otooji please the blond one is Naruto my friend…right" Garra said the last part nervously.

Naruto looked at Garra and gave him a fox grin, "of coarse were friends Garra I mean just because you tried to kill me doesn't mean were not friends."

Yashamaru looked scared for a moment and looked at Garra "Garra you attacked someone why."

Garra looked sad but Naruto steeped forward "I can explain that."

So Naruto explained what happened when they entered into the village talked to the Kazekage and Temari finding out she was a summoner and how Garra was jealous that he couldn't help his sister while Naruto could and how Temari would have given up being a summoner if she had to give up on her brother.

Yashamaru was speechless he never expected something this to happen to Garra all because of one kid just one kid "just who is this Naruto anyway" Yashamaru wondered he would have to find out later first he had to answer the boys question.

Yashamaru looked at the kids and spoke "so you kids want to know where babies come from" the two kids nodded their heads.

Yashamaru just sighed and sat in a nearby chair "well when a man a women want children they."

Hours went by and Yashamaru had finished explaining how child birth was done and how to be a midwife for Naruto the two boys looked like they were going to throw up after hearing all this Naruto got the worst of it he turned to Auron asking him in a nervous tone of voice "you expect me to do THAT TO HINATA-CHAN'S MOTHER."

Auron just looked at him and plainly said "Hai" and left and like it was nothing.

Garra on the other hand was reacting differently he looked at Yashamaru and asked "does that mean someone is going to try that on nee-chan someday" he asked while a bright red Temari stood behind

Yashamaru nodded his head and answering and Garra then began to become angry "I'll kill them first" when he said that Kankuro came next to him and asked him "mined if I join you" Temari was embarrassed by her brothers actions but a bit happy they would care for like that.

Yashmaru looked at the clock and saw what time it was and looked to Naruto "Naruto-sama would you like to spend the night."

Naruto agreed and slept in the spare room for the night.

When morning came Naruto was greeted by Garra and his siblings they had breakfast and left for the wind temple.

The sand siblings and Naruto walked into the dessert for about an hour and soon came reached a tower with the symbol for wind on it this was what they needed.

They entered the temple and saw four statues around the room one of them was the current Kazekage there was also rooms full of wind Jutsu and a large door in the middle of the room.

Auron looked at Naruto "this is it Naruto you most enter The Cloister Of Trials to prove that you have what it takes to be a summoner also I must tell that the Cloister is a puzzle you must solve and there is a item you must find in there to obtain a special aeon."

Naruto looked at him "I understand Auron-sensei" and he entered to door to The Cloister Of Trials.

Tell me what you think and leave reviews. Until next time.


	6. Rise Valefor of the wind

I don't own Naruto or Final fantasy 10.

Naruto had entered The Cloister of trials along with Auron and the others they looked around and found…nothing just a room with two green glowing glyphs one on two of the walls.

Naruto looked at Auron a little pissed. "Hey baka swordsman what the hell, there's nothing here damn it!" Naruto said while Auron just ignored him.

At this Naruto knew he wasn't going to get an answer so he thought back to what Auron had said earlier. "Naruto you must remember that the Cloister is a puzzle you must solve." Naruto walked over to the wall with a glyph and touched it. After that the second glyph went into the floor and reveled a staircase leading down.

As the others were walking down they looked to see Kankuro standing at the entrance in fear. Gaara looked at this older brother and asked, "What's wrong?" Kankuro looked down at Gaara "Nothing, except that this is just like in those horror movie's were dead people are walking around the bottom of dungeons and stuff."

Gaara looked at Kankuro confused as to what kind of people he was talking and turned to Temari who gladly answered "Gaara, think about those movies you watch like Dawn of the dead, Resident Evil and Return of the living dead."

Gaara then began to understand while Naruto decided to have some fun as he grabbed the Glyph Sphere. "I don't see why your so afraid of zombies, for we've been with one the whole time" at this everyone looked at him and Naruto smiled "Auron there is dead and walking.

At this everyone turned to Aruon who replied, "its true." At this everyone had a different reaction Kankuro screamed in a high pitched kind of way while Gaara and Temari just kept poking him to see if he was dead. While they were doing this Naruto went ahead.

As Naruto descended down the stairs he noticed a small overhang on the wall and looked to see what it was. As he approached it he noticed some writing next to the glyph and read. It explained everything he needed to know about the sphere and what their purpose was.

After he had finished reading he looked at the Glyph Sphere and took it. Naruto continued down the stairs and saw a door at the bottom of the stairs to see a big iron door with a hole in the center of it. Naruto looked at the Sphere In hands and placed it in the center at first nothing happen until the door suddenly opened op to revel a hallway.

Naruto looked around the hallway and had to agree with Kankuro this place was real creepy. But that didn't stop him, he needed to no he had do this. He grabbed the sphere in the doorway and continued on.

Naruto walked down the hall seeing nothing until he noticed more symbols on a wall and also a hole in the wall. "This could be like the door," Naruto thought out loud as he placed the Sphere in the hole and waited to see what would happen. The symbols disappeared and the wall raised up to reveal another room with another Sphere called the Destruction Sphere.

Naruto would have taken the Sphere but he decided to check out more of the Cloister. Walking down the hallway finding more glyphs on walls but these felt different he went over to the wall and touched it. Once he had done that and Naruto then heard something from around the corner.

Naruto ran over to were the noise had come from was and found a wall had opened up again this time reveling a room with a Sphere in the center with a bunch of lights going in and out of it. Naruto stepped forward to see the Sphere was called the Wind Sphere and took it. Once he did that all the lights stopped flowing and disappeared.

After that Naruto went over to where he saw the pedestal he passed by earlier and placed the Wind Sphere in it and pushed it to the wall with the Symbol for wind on it. Once he got there Naruto looked around and saw…nothing. There was nothing left to do and there was nowhere to go, and that pissed him off. "What the fuck there's nothing left that I can fucking do damn it!"

After Naruto had finished his little rant he looked at the pedestal and kicked it causing it to move forward. While that was happening Naruto glared at it "That's what you get for doing nothing you fucking statue bastard………FUCK THAT HURT" Naruto screamed as he jumped up and down while holding one foot mostly likely do to the pain.

He would have continued if not for the fact that the pedestal he kicked didn't hit a wall but ran into it and caused a bright light to flash. At this Naruto had to close his eyes do to the brightness and when he looked at it the light started to fad and the wall was gone.

Naruto looked and saw another room with the pedestal in it and behind it was the symbol for wind and a light was in the center of it. Naruto would have gone father but he then remembered the other sphere he passed earlier. Naruto looked back to were he left the sphere and examined it. Naruto looked at its name it was the Destruction Sphere and Naruto thought to himself "who comes up with these names for all I know this thing will blow up."

Naruto gulped and reached for Sphere slowly hoping that nothing would happen he was just about to reach for the Sphere holding his breath before slowly wrapping his hand around it and lifting it up slowly. Once he had brought it to his chest Naruto let out his held breath and wiped the sweat off his head. He looked down at the sphere and said to himself "that's it I was expecting some kind of boulder to come at me or something."

Once Naruto's heart rate had slowed down a loud "HEEEY NARUTOOO" came from behind him Naruto turned around to see a laughing Temari and everyone else. Naruto got pissed at this "what was that for you nearly gave me a heart attack" Temari just looked at Naruto with a innocent smile "I don't know what your talking about". But Gaara looked at his sister confused "but nee-chan you said you wanted to scare Naruto" Temari laughing turned into a nervous and sweat dropped.

While walking to the room with all the lights Naruto looked at everyone asking, "what exactly took you guys so long to come down here anyway? Temari looked at Naruto "we had to convince my scared baby otouto nothing would happen." Kankuro looked at his sister "shut up Temari I was not scared."

Naruto just sighed thanking the Kami's that he was an only child and didn't have to put up with stuff like this and went ahead of the group. Once everyone had reached the room with the lights Naruto place in Sphere in the wall to see what would happen. He then saw when light leave the Sphere and follow the wall into a corner disappearing leaving behind a loud explosion from around the corner.

At hearing this everyone ran to where the noise had come from and see a wall had been destroyed and they saw a bit of the light from the other room was leading to it. Of coarse what caught Naruto attention was the treasure chest in the room behind the wall "TREASURE" he shouted and made a dash for the chest opening it to see a Symbol for wind appear in the chest disappear and then reappear on Naruto's body.

Naruto looked down the symbol that appeared on his body and looked to Auron "hey Auron-sensei what the hell is this" Naruto said showing the symbol to Auron. Auron just looked at Naruto and explained, "I told you that there was an item hidden at the end of the puzzle and this is it."

At hearing this Naruto looked down a bit disappointed at what he was hearing "I thought it was going to be something cool." Auron looked at the boy and just sighed, "If it makes you feel better the symbol is just one of many you will need to get in order to obtain…ANIMA." At hearing this Naruto broke into a smile "that means with this I get the Aeon Hinata-chan's supposed to get right" Auron nodded.

When hearing this Naruto stared to jump up and down "alright I can really impress Hinata-chan" Temari saw this a something good for a laugh and said "and ask her out on a date." At hearing this Naruto repeated "and ask her out on a date" at this Naruto covered his mouth and turned red as Temari burst out laughing.

While this was going on Gaara looked confused and asked his sister "Nee-chan what's going on why is Naruto all red and what's a date?" Temari looked at her brother deciding that he needed to get out more and began explaining what she was talking about "Gaara a date is something you do with a girl you like." Garra nodded his head and Temari explained more and the reason Naruto is red is because most guys won't admit they like a girl.

Gaara still didn't understand but just went on with what was going on. After all this Kankuro had enough "can we get moving all the romance in this room is going to make me lose by breakfast." They all agreed and went back to where the pedestal was. Once they arrived Naruto pushed the pedestal into the symbol to see it sink into the ground.

Once the pedestal had completely fallen into the grown another white light had appeared blinding everyone except Naruto who saw it coming and Auron who was wearing sunglasses. Once the light was gone everyone looked to see what looked like an old fashion elevator system.

Naruto looked at everyone a little nervous, as he was a little nervous as to what was going to happen next. Auron saw this and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder "the decision to go forward is yours this is your story only you can write it" Naruto looked at his sensei with new courage in his heart "Arigato sensei" Naruto said and moved onto the elevator.

Once the elevator had reached the ground the group had entered a small room with a flight of stairs leading to a door. Auron looked down at Naruto "that door leads to chamber of the faith the resting place of the Aeon of the wind" Naruto looked at the door nervous. Auron could see this and reassured him that he would be okay "the Aeon will judge you to see if you are worthy of being it's summoner but don't worry you wouldn't be summoner if you weren't meant for it."

Naruto took a deep breath and walked forward towards the door he stood there his heart pounding against his ribcage as the thought of being a summoner was actually going to happen. The door had opened and Naruto walked in looking back at the other and putting on a fox grin "whish me luck." And the door closed everyone looked at Auron and Temari asked, "He's not going to die in there is he?" Auron just looked at her and replied "no, but he is going to be needing some sleep."

Naruto had entered the chamber of the Faith and looked around too see a big glass doom in the floor. Naruto went over to look at it and could see a statue of a large bird in it and then he could hear someone singing. Soon after a figure appeared in front the Aeon from yesterday.

The Aeon looked at Naruto **"GREETINGS SUMMONER NARUTO I SEE THAT THE TIME HAS COME."** Naruto just nodded his and asked, "So what is going to happen is there a dance of a chant I have to do?" The Aeon just smiled at the small boy **"NO NARUTO ALL YOU MUST DO IS STAND THERE I WILL DO THE REST."**

Looking at the Aeon Naruto stood there ready for anything. Valefor looked at Naruto "ARE YOU SURE YOUR READY FOR THIS NARUTO ONCE YOU DO THIS THERE WILL BE NO TURNING BACK." Naruto just looked right at the Aeon "I know I'm ready I have to be ready I need to be strong enough to protect the ones that I consider precious to me" at saying this Hinata had appeared in Naruto's mind.

Valefor looked down at Naruto and smiled **"VERY WELL NARUTO YOU HAVE EARNED THIS."** At that Valefor flew straight at Naruto entering him. Once that had happened Naruto fell to his knees and began gasping for air feeling the power of the Aeon run though him. Once Naruto had gotten to his feet he heard Valefor's voice again **"NARUTO YOU HAVE TAKEN THE FIRST STEP BUT A TIME OF DARKNESS IS COMING YOU MUST FIND ALL THE SUMMONERS BEFORE THE TIME OF SIN ARISES." **

At that Naruto walked out the door to see everyone looking at him. "I did it…I have become…a summoner" and he passed out.

THREE DAYS LATER

In the Suna hospital our young hero lay sleeping in the hospital bed looking half dead. Everyday Gaara would come and visit Naruto to see if he had gotten better but nothing changed. There was also the fact the most of staff sometimes refused to care for Naruto do to him being friends with Gaara. After the third visit most people would have given up and until Naruto finally opened his eyes.

Naruto looked around the room squinting his eyes do to the brightness of the lights in the room. "Oh good you're awake" said a voice Naruto turned his head to see a nurse looking at him. "Your friends were worried about you they have been here everyday to see if your okay" the nurse said in a pleasant "I will get Gaara-kun and his siblings you just rest" and she left.

Soon after she left Naruto just looked around the room to see get well cards and flowers next to his bed. Not long after Naruto began to hear footsteps coming to his room and the saw the door fly of the hinges with a loud "NARUTO" following it. Naruto looked to see Gaara and his siblings bursting through the door and leaping at him. Once they reached him they each hug him slowly causing Naruto to turn blue in the face.

"Guy's…let…go…can't…. breath" Naruto managed to say just barely. Once the sand siblings figured out what he had said and let go. Garra was the first to speak "Naruto are you okay you been out for three days straight and we were worried." Naruto looked at Garra and smiled "no problem Garra I been in hospitals for longer times then three days so don't worry."

Everyone looked at Naruto a little stunned at what Naruto was saying and Temari had to ask "Naruto what are you talking about?" Naruto looked at Temari a little sad at what he had said, "well in my village people thought I was the container of the Kyuubi No Yoko."

At hearing this everyone gasped and Gaara looked at his blond haired friend and asked, "Did they hurt you and try to…kill you?" Naruto looked at Garra he knew lying wouldn't get him anywhere "Hai, Garra they did but they had there reasons they looked at me for a outlet for the lost loved ones but they were just afraid that's all."

Gaara looked at Naruto and pondered what he had said, "they were just afraid that's all" Gaara began to wonder if the people weren't afraid of him would he be accepted.

While Garra was pondering at this Yashamaru had entered the room. "Hello Naruto-sama" Naruto looked at Gaara's uncle and waved "hello Yashamaru-sama I hope your well." Yashamaru smiled at the boy "I am fine Naruto I came here to check on you and to tell you that you will begin training to be a midwife once you are cleared by the hospital." At hearing this Naruto began to smile at hearing that his training would begin soon but that also left him to wonder "Yashamaru-sama where is Auron-sensei?"

Yashamaru looked at Naruto "the last time I saw him he was at the bookstore reading." At hearing this Naruto began to twitch and asked "it wasn't a orange book that said Icha Icha on it." Yashamaru looked like he was in deep thought and replied "Hai, I believe it was is that a problem Naruto-sama." Naruto was really pissed off now "Hai, the problem is that my so called SENSEI is a zombie, a drunk, and a HENTAI as well."

Meanwhile at a Suna bookstore Auron was nose deep in said book giggling like a schoolgirl and had a faint blush on his face.

At hearing this everyone looked confused and Yashamaru asked, "I don't understand Naruto-sama how is Auron-sama a hentai?" Naruto stood up from his bed and said, "Because I found one of those in Hokage-oji-san office and all it had in it was naked men and woman doing wired stuff to each other." At hearing this everyone but Gaara's jaw hit the floor and Kankuro was soon laying on the ground after being hit by Tamari "Temari why did you do that" Naruto asked? Temari looked at Naruto "because I found those kind of books in his bedroom under this mattress."

Yashamaru had to end this before people heard about this or worse Temari would start looking around his home and finds his books. He turned to Naruto "Naruto-sama as soon as you are cleared you will be allowed to leave and begin your training." Naruto began to pout "but I fine Yashamaru-sama I want to go and try to summon my Aeon." Yashamaru looked at Naruto and shook his head back and fourth "No, Naruto-sama you must stay in bed and regain your strength for if your body does not recover properly then you will suffer heavy damage to it." Yashamaru finished his little speech expecting Naruto to understand "do you see Naruto-sama" Yashamaru finished expecting some answer but looked at and saw that all the children and snuck out "fucking hell."

Said children were running through the village trying to get to a open spot to make the summon. While the others were doing this Gaara had to voice his opinion "Naruto Yashamaru said you had to stay in bed why are we running around the village." Naruto looked at Gaara and smiled "come on Gaara you don't always have to do what people tell you sometimes you need to break lose and have fun." Garra looked at Naruto confused again "have fun?" he asked Naruto could feel the sweat drop behind his head and turn to Gaara's siblings "you two really need to get him out more." The two just blinked at hearing this.

Once the kids had arrived at a clearing near the park of Suna got ready for the summoning. Of coarse they weren't the only ones as soon as the kids in the park saw the Suna siblings with some new blond kid they were coming they were curious as why they were there. Naruto got ready having no clue for what to do but if it was like regular summoning like Hokage-oji-san had told him once. So Naruto stared to gather chakra like the Hokage-oji-san had taught him how.

Naruto began to mold chakra and began to mediate how he knew to mediate he didn't know. Soon Naruto could feel his chakra molding along with something different like a foreign chakra in his body but how could someone have two sets of chakra. Form what Hokage-oji-san had told him chakra was some spirit energy something that a person has but a person only has one so how could he have two. Unless it was the chakra of the Aeon that was inside of him as well then may be if he channeled both his and the Aeons chakra maybe he could summon it.

Slow Naruto started to gather his as well and the Aeons chakra together. Everyone that was watching saw Blue & White chakra began to surround Naruto's body shooting left and right into the air being felt all around the village some thinking that is was Shukaku being released at least that was what the Kazekage thought sending all his ninja to kill whatever the problem was. But upon arrival everyone was confused as to what to do for what they saw was something completely different then what they would have expected to see. For standing in the clearing was a young boy being completely engulfed with Blue and White chakra.

Just before any one could do anything to stop what was happening Naruto opened his eyes to show that the same color as the chakra surrounding his body and there were no pupils just an empty void of chakra was in his eyes. Everyone was scared of this mostly Gaara who was afraid for his friend was dying he was about to run in but saw stopped by Auron who looked at Gaara "let him finish" was all he said to the small boy.

Once the chakra had begun to grow bigger and a final wave blast out Naruto shouted "**_RISE VALEFOR!_**" At this **(not good at describing things so if you played FFX you will know what I saying) **at hearing this Auron threw Naruto his sword to which he caught without looking and began to summon. He first lifted his sword up while four green orbs with a yellow light in the center surrounded him as he moved his arm out with the sword in his left hand. Soon lights began to surround his body and a light purple seal appeared around Naruto spinning clockwise. Soon after four round circles appeared moving counterclockwise with seal shooting four lights into the sky. At seeing this everyone looked up towards the sky at the clouds that had just appeared out of no were to see the lights moving in a circle pattern towards them and connected and a white light spread throughout the sky. Then in the distance something was coming from the sky something big.

As the crowd saw the massive creature coming towards them at an incredible speed coming closer and closer towards the small crowd. Many people were getting ready for whatever was going to happen next while the creature from the sky came closer until they could finally make it out and it looked like a giant bird. As the bird came closer and landed on the ground next to Naruto all anyone could do was just stare at the strange creature that had appeared it was big that couldn't be ignored it had thin skin wings, a long purple tail with skinny legs and red feathers on lower body and neck which was long with a white cover over its face there was also the fact that that had something with three spikes between the body and wings and three golden rings on the left spikes.

The strange bird looked around at the people and at Naruto who had just gotten out his trace and was looking at the strange bird in front of him and just stared at one another until Naruto reached up and began to brush his hand on the birds feather said bird began to purr showing that it enjoyed it. Naruto smiled this and said "nice to finally meet you Valefor" and at hearing this everyone was speechless to learn that they were standing in front of one of the legendary Aeons. Some of the people in the crowd were scared as to what to do with such a creature that was said in legends to be able to wipe out whole armies of thousands with ease and wanted to get ANBU the children however didn't see that way.

Instead they saw one thing a way to have some fun as one kid shouted out "I call it first" as he ran to Naruto in front of the other children at stop speed. Once the child had got to Naruto he asked, "Summoner Naruto-sama can I please be the first to rid your Aeon, please" Naruto looked like he was about no answer but another kid shoved the fist kid out of the way "no, let me rid it Summoner Naruto-sama." As the kids kept crowding around Naruto begging for a rid on the Aeon that it until Garaa stepped forward and one of the kids noticed this and said with a voice full of fear "it's…Gaara" the other kids turned around to see the monster of Suna.

At this Naruto was confused as to why the kids would be scared of Gaara he was just about to saying to him when one the kids shouted out "get out of here you monster" another kid said "we don't want a filthy beast like you" and another "ya, get away before the summoner kills you with his Aeon." At hearing all this Garra looked down and began to walk away with tears in his forming in his eyes until he heard something that stopped it **"WHO THE FUCKING HELL SAID ANY OF YOU FUCKING BASTARDS COULD GO NEAR MY AEON DANM IT."** At hearing this Gaara turned around as well as the other kids who were not only scared but confused as to why the Summoner would help a monster like Gaara.

One of the more stupid kids turn around to Naruto "why would you protect that thing Summoner Naruto-Sama" at that Naruto made a fist and punched the kid "Don't ever talk about my friend like that fucker." While this was going on every person that was watching was all thinking the same thing "were does a little kid like learn to talk like that" at least that was what the adult's and few of the kids were thinking Gaara however was different with thinking "Naruto you really do consider me a friend…Arigato." After saying all that Naruto looked at his friend "Gaara come on the sky's awaiting" Garra nodded and ran to his friend.

Soon Gaara and Naruto were on Valefor's back getting ready for take off until Gaara said something "Naruto hold on" Naruto looked back confused until Gaara turned to his siblings and Naruto smiled "hey Temari, Kankuro come on there's plenty of room." The two looked at each other Temari had a huge smile while Kankuro looked like he wanted to go somewhere else and tried but Temari dragged him to the bird. Once all three were on Naruto looked at Valefor and asked "is this okay" to which Valefor nodded his head and spread his wings lift itself off the ground and then Valefor stared flying through Suna going faster and faster through air souring over rooftops. While this was going the Kazekage was doing his paperwork when a he noticed some strange bird coming towards his window and before he could close it said bird flew through one window and out another however the wind tossed all the papers around the room and throughout the village a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" was heard.

However the kids were having the times of there lives with Temari laughing up a storm, Kankuro was crying a little begging for it to stop Gaara was giving a small smile for what was happening and Naruto he was shouting for Valefor to got higher and faster. But while he was doing this he was thinking "Hinata-chan I can summon now I be back soon so please…wait for me. While back at the hidden leaf village Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were talking about what it would be like once they were in the academy until they each felt a huge gush of wind and while this happened Hinata heard something "Hinata-chan…wait for me" at this Hinata stood up and whispered "Naruto-Kun" and smiled thinking about the boy she really wanted to see again.

Well that's the latest chapter in F.S. I have been trying to get this done for while now and here it is. Now I know that is most likely some grammar problems and a mistake or two but I had this edited so that should make it better so could you go easy on the flames. It just I never was that great in English my best Grade is a high C so please go easy or I'll all emo and stuff and turn into a sasuke and nobody really wants that (shudders). Well anyway tell me what you think and I try updating my other stories whenever I can.


	7. Betrayal, Leaving, and New Allies

I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy X

I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy X

It had been many months since Naruto had gotten the ability to summon Valfor. After that he spent most of his time training with Auron, learning wind Jutsu and spending time with Gaara and becoming even better friends with another. It was because of this friendship that Naruto managed to save Gaara from losing himself to the darkness.

**/**_**FLASHBACK/**_

It was the beginning of Naruto's training to become a mid-wife and he was returning to Gaara's home to rest. He soon reached his room and noticed that someone was already there and it wasn't Auron it was in fact Gaara. The red haired boy looked at his friend and saw that he was green in the face "hey Naruto I take it you enjoyed your training" Gaara joked. Naruto just glared at Garra "SHUT UP" he shouted not likening Gaara's sense of hummer.

After Naruto had managed to get the green of his face and got over being angry at his friend who just sat on the couch with a grin on his face. Once Naruto had a few bowls of ramen he turned to his friend "why are you here Gaara" Garra just smiled at his friend "I came to see how your training was going." At this the memories of everything Naruto learned about the birth of children came back to him and he couldn't help but make a run to the bathroom losing the ramen he had just eaten.

After he had lost his dinner Naruto steeped out of the bathroom a bit pale but all right. Naruto could see that his friend still there but also noticed the time and saw that it was near midnight. He looked at Gaara with a bit of an annoyed look "Gaara no offensive but it's late and I want to get some sleep you should as well." At hearing this Gaara began to frown "Naruto I am not able to sleep because if I do the demon inside me will take over and devour my soul." At this Naruto smacked himself for he had forgotten about Gaara's fallen Aeon inside of him "gomen Gaara I forgot but it's not that late I guess I could stay up for another hour." Hearing this Gaara smiled glad that his friend wanted to spend time with him.

On the roof of the house Gaara and Naruto just sat there staring up at the stars and the moon each of the two boys were thinking about something that made them happy. Naruto was looking at the stars they made him think of Hinata and how much he missed her. Gaara looked at the moon and was happy to see something that was so peaceful in such a harsh world. But while both boys were enjoying the beautiful night sky they didn't noticed a masked man behind them ready to send kunai straight at them.

As the man throw the Kunai at the two kids expect them to be killed by the blades he had just thrown. But that didn't work.

The Kunai didn't hit either one of the two since Gaara's sand had blocked the weapons. Naruto on the other hand noticed the blades coming at him at the last second and was able to create a shield of his own using the wind to block the Kunai

The attacker didn't expect the two to have defenses that strong and made a move to attack again. But before he could attack a wall of sand had gathered around him wrapping him up and began to crush him he could soon feel both of his legs and arm crushed and it didn't stop.

Gaara was angry all he wanted was to be with his friend but another assassin most likely sent by his father was sent to kill him and Naruto. While Gaara was doing this Shukaku noticed his container was getting bloodthirsty and so he whispered a few things to really get the ball rolling. Gaara was crushing the assassin and enjoying it and was about to make the final move when he heard something "Gaara that enough."

Hearing this Gaara stopped what he was doing and looked at Naruto and saw a look of concern of his face "Gaara you can stop now he can't do anything." Gaara looked at the man and saw that his body was severely damaged and that he was wearing a Suna headband meaning he was a ninja of the sand village.

At seeing this Naruto glared at the man who was from the same village and was trying to kill one of their own it had brought back many bad memories of his home. Naruto kept glaring at the man lying on the ground "alright dip shit lets see whom the fuck you under that fucking mask." Naruto grabbed the mask and pulled off and gasp at what he saw while Gaara stared not believing his eyes. There sitting in a pool of his own blood was Yashamaru.

Seeing this both boys just stood there blinking making sure that their eyes weren't messing with them or that they were in some kind of Genjutsu. Sadly neither of the two theories was true it really was Yashamaru who just kept staring at the two without a hint of remorse or guilt in his eyes.

Naruto just kept glaring at the man clenching his fist saying the only thing that he could think of "why." Yashamaru just looked at the blond boy "It…was…an…order…from…the…Kazekage."

Hearing this Naruto started to clench his teeth never liking the man since he had first meet him or how lately he would be telling him for his own good to stay away from Gaara but this made it worse. Gaara on the other hand had a smile on his face and had a look of hope in his eyes "so you didn't want to attacked me you were just ordered to…right." Yashamru just stared at the boy "no…I willing took the mission to kill you filthy demon monster." Hearing this whatever hope Gaara had was scattered and gone it was also killing him on the inside as well.

Yashamaru just kept glaring at Gaara "it was because of you Gaara that I lost my sister the only person I had ever truly cared about. But while I tried to look at you with love I just couldn't help but hate you." Yashamaru said to Gaara who could do nothing but listen to horrible truth from his uncle. After another moment had passed Yashamaru coughed up blood and knew that his time was almost up and looked at Gaara "Gaara you should know something else." Gaara looked at his uncle again "your name was given by your mother out of her hatred for this village the name Gaara meaning demon that only cares only for itself." After this Yashamaru breathing decreased "Now that I've said this Gaara…please…………….just die" with that Yashamaru removed his vest to reveal dozen's of paper bombs on his body already active. Naruto saw that Gaara was in to deep state of emotional shook to do anything and with out thinking jump in front of Gaara and Yashamaru right in front of the blast.

A loud explosion was heard all over Suna and many shinobi ran to the blast to see what the cause was. Upon arrival of the site of the explosion the shinobi looked to see the charred remains of the explosion, the demon Gaara, and Summoner Naruto-sama in between the two.

One Jounin ran to Naruto "Naruto-sama are you all right" once The Jounin got close enough he saw the damage. Both Naruto's hands were covered in sixth degree burns and bit's of the bone could be seen because of the damage. Seeing this The Jounin looked at Gaara and could see that there was no physical damage on his body but his eyes clearly showed evidence of mental trauma.

While seeing that both boys were in serous medical danger The Jounin called out "get some medical Nin's here NOW." A dozen medical Nin's soon arrived at the seen asking what the damage was. One Jounin told them that Naruto-sama was in serous danger and the Nin's rushed over to him.

As one doctor was checking Naruto's burns Naruto said in pain "stop." The doctor looked at Naruto confused "Naruto-sama I must treat these burns they could be completely fatal." Naruto just ignored him and through gasp of pain barely managed to say "my…in-injuries…are…not…im- (gasp) important…help…Gaara."

The medical Nin was confused "Naruto-sama I don't understand why would that demon be more important?" At this Naruto glared "don't fucking call him that he is my friend and as a Summoner. I order you to help him and give him your best treatment understand" The Medical Nin just looked at Naruto "hai, Naruto-sama" and ordered that Gaara be taken to a mental word as soon as possible."

As the Medical Nin's were carrying Gaara away on a stretcher and while they were doing this Garra looked at Naruto hands. Gaara looked at Naruto with dead eyes and asked him in a monotone voice "Naruto…why?" Gaara asked to which Naruto gave him a warm grin "because…you are…my friend" and passed out right there.

**/END FLASHBACK/**

Naruto had awoken in with a bright light shinning in his and had to wait for his eyes to adjust before he could open them again. Not long after everything was clear Naruto looked around the room and noticed it was a hospital room. He was dressed in a hospital gown and noticed his hands were completely covered in bandages and couldn't move at all.

After he noticed his hands he looked around the room and noticed someone was already there with him. In the chair sleeping next to Naruto's bed was his Sensei Auron. Naruto got out of bed and walked to the restroom to relive himself but failed to notice that Auron was actually awake.

After Naruto came out he noticed Auron was still asleep and was about ready to leave the room not really being a big fan of hospitals. "You know you shouldn't walk around with your ass hanging out" Naruto jumped at hearing the voiced of his Sensei.

He turned around and looked at the red dressed swordsman who was just staring at him with a smile glad to see his apprentice was okay. Naruto just looked at his Sensei with a bit of an annoyed look "how long have you been awake baka-swordsman" Auron just smiled "a little over an hour I wanted to make sure you were okay."

At this Naruto just smiled "It's nothing to serous for a future summoner to handle." At hearing this Auron put on a straight face "you realize that you could have been killed last night right." Hearing this Naruto looked down "hai, I do realize that but-."

Naruto didn't get to finish as Auron interrupted him "there is no excuse for your actions" "I had to protect Gaara." Naruto said back, "You were reckless and could have gotten killed!" Auron said with a bit of anger his voice "but I didn't so what's the problem" at this Auron grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and got in his face "the problem, you little brat, is that you could have been killed and your not taking this seriously damn it."

At hearing this Naruto was a little scared due to the fact that Auron had never acted this way before with him before after even all the time they had spent together. After Auron had calmed down he let go of Naruto he looked at the boy "Naruto you have to understand that completing your pilgrimage is very important you must live and gather all the Aeons."

Hearing this Naruto could see that Auron was leavening out something very important out and he could tell it. Naruto looked at Auron and asked "Sensei what else are you not telling me?"

At hearing this Auron just sighed he knew he would have to tell the boy sooner or what he preferred later. "Naruto I wanted to tell you this later but I guess I have no choice but to tell you everything. About SIN, the ESPERS, and what will happen to the other Summoner's if you die." Auron said in a serous tone of voice.

While hearing all this Naruto was afraid he didn't understand what Auron meant by SIN or ESPERS or what would happen to everyone if he were to die. Just as he was about to ask there was a knock at the door and a nurse and walked in "oh your awake the Kazekage asked me to tell him when you were awake." As she turned to leave Naruto called out to her "excuse me but is Gaara okay." The nurse turn back to Naruto and gave him a smile "Gaara-sama is fine just a bit stunned about what happen but seems fine you can see him a little later" and she left.

At hearing the news of Gaara was okay Naruto felt a great relief. At seeing that Naruto was in good mood Auron decided not to spoil it. He would tell them of the dangers but later. "Naruto if you're up to it we can go see how Gaara is doing" Naruto smiled and put some decent clothes on.

After asking around a couple of Nurses surprisingly pointed the way to Gaara's room. They soon found it and went inside and found Gaara sitting on his bed just staring at the wall not moving. Naruto was worried for his friend who was just sitting there not responding to anything.

As he was trying to get a response from Gaara he noticed the door to the room had opened and reviled Temari and Kankuro. Naruto looked at the two and saw the grim looks on their faces and looked at Gaara "I'll be back right back Gaara okay" and walked into the hall with Temari and Kankuro.

The three just stared at each other until Kankuro asked, "so what happened last night." Naruto looked at them trying to find the right words needed to say this "it…it was Yashamaru he tried to kill Gaara and Me." Hearing this the two were left speechless "T-That's not possible Yashamaru loved Gaara he took him in and raised he loved him" Temari said while crying. Kankuro just looked at Naruto to see if he was really lying sadly he could tell that he was telling the truth and asked, "Why did he do it."

Naruto rubbed his temples "he said he blamed Gaara for the death of his sister. He also said he was given a choice to take the assassin and he took it." For a moment nobody said anything until "the most important thing here is to make sure Gaara is okay." Naruto said and the two siblings agreed and went back inside the room to see Gaara.

The three entered the room and saw that Gaara was still sitting on his bed and had hadn't move at all. Temari sat on the bed and placed Gaara in a hug "Otouto everything will be alright I promise." But Gaara did nothing he just sat there while Temari held him.

An hour had come and gone and they're still to response from Gaara. Temari tired being kind to him but that got a few blinks from everyone. Kankuro tried to help by telling lousy and pathetic jokes, which got nothing but strange looks from Naruto and a smack to the face from Temari. While the kids didn't want to give up they could tell they weren't making any progress at all with the little red head.

While they had decided to take a break a doctor soon came into the room with an annoyed look on his face when he saw Gaara. He wrote something on his clipboard and turn to leave. While he was doing this Temari shouted out "hey aren't you going to do little more to help him." The doctor just scoffed "I've done my job and it's not like that little demon is going to anything about it. Hell that thing is better off brain dead." Hearing this Temari wanted to kill the man as well as Naruto but Gaara did nothing about it but Kankuro had an evil idea. "Hey Naruto" Naruto looked at Kankuro "it's that the same guy who tried to grab Temari's ass when we walked in here" Naruto caught on "Hai, it was him." At this Temari's face was bright red while the doctor just looked speechless and tired to say something in his defense. He never even got a chance as a loud **"DIE" **was heardand a wall of sand had incased the doctor slamming him into a wall HARD.

At seeing what happened Naruto looked at Kankuro "I can't believe that worked" while Kankuro just smiled "I had a feeling" he said gloating. But as this was happening the two boys failed to sense that demonic killer intent behind them that was Temari. "You damn BAKA'S" Temari shouted and started beating the life out of the two boys without mercy.

**Do to the graphic nature and severe use of violence that Temari is displaying to these two which is just to plain to fucking scary to write will be censored. Writer looks behind censer and shudders. Man how is it even possible to bend someone like that with out breaking anything. **

As Temari was standing and glaring over two bloody and scared shitless boys "don't EVER use me for something like that EVER again you little hentai's…GOT IT." The two boys nodded "H-hai, Temari-sama." While they were doing this they failed to notice the movement behind them "Nii-chan" all three kids looked to see Gaara sitting there with a look on confusion on his face. In that instant Gaara nearly had the life squeezed out of him by everyone but did kind of enjoyed it.

After everyone had let go of Gaara and had gotten he had gotten enough air into his lungs he began to ask why he was in the hospital. After explaining what happened the memories of last night came flying back to him and began to tear up blaming himself for what had happened.

Naruto saw and sighed and put his banged hand on Gaara's shoulder "look Gaara let get some things straight." Gaara looked at Naruto confused "what happened to Yashamaru was not your fault, what happened to your mother was not your fault, what happened to me was not your fault…GOT IT." Gaara nodded agreeing to what Naruto had said.

After everything had been settled and Gaara's mental state had been put at eased the kids began to discuss what they should do next. The main topic they had been presented was that Gaara could still be used as a weapon for the village. While hearing this Naruto was confused "why would they do something like that?" The sand siblings just signed, "the nobles of wind country have turned they sights to other villages to do their work" Temari said but left Naruto confused. But he got a straight answer from Kankuro "budget cut's and politics" at this Naruto understood.

After this Temari coughed and got the boys attention again "the main problem has actually been the leaf village." Hearing this Naruto just looked at her with a bit of a glare "the leaf village has been doing really well even after the last war the nobles of are land of been spending their funds on leaf Shinobi." Naruto nodded his head showing he had a bit of understanding "and because of this less funds have been going to sand and cut backs have been made along with attempts for more powerful weapons." At hearing this Naruto began to understand "like Garra."

After a moment of silence had gone by Kankuro asked, "so what the plan" Naruto answered him "we tell them that we didn't get a look at the assassin face." Temari looked at him "so basically we lie" Naruto nodded "hai, we lie. As long as we say nothing and from what I've seen as long as Gaara stays in control of himself the Kazekage went try and kill him anymore if he believes he's in control." The sand siblings nodded agreeing to the plan.

But after they had agreed to the plan the teme Kazekage had just then entered the room. The man glared at Gaara and placed on a fake smile on his face "Naruto-sama it's good to see that you are alright." Naruto had also put on a fake grin "your concern is most appreciated Kazekage-sama." The two just kept staring at one another and one could swear that the room temperature had drooped. "Naruto-sama I must ask why are you in…Gaara's room you should be resting in your room far away from him." Naruto wanted to kill this man but knew that wouldn't work.

Keeping his fake grin on his face Naruto continued, "I was merely checking on my friend Kazekage-sama and discussing things about the village." At hearing all this The Kazekage looked confused "and what were you discussing then" Naruto put on a real smile this time "things like politics and budgets and other boring things Kazekage-sama."

Hearing this The Kazekage nodded and began to leave the room. But before he left the man turned back to Naruto and asked "you didn't happen recognize who the assassin was did you?" With this Naruto went into a comical thinking pose "no, his face was covered and it was to dark to see what his headband was." Hearing this The Kazekage just nodded but also looked like he also had something that was bothering him.

The Kazekage asked, "Naruto-sama there is one thing I would like to know. Hearing this Naruto nodded showing he understood "there are a few reports saying that you stood in front of the blast and Gaara so how did you survive?" Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and gave a fox grin "well when I gained the ability to summon Valfore I noticed I could do things that involving wind with ease."

While hearing this all the people in the room just blinked showing they didn't understand. Naruto saw this and just sighed "I can to advance wind Jutsu with ease and move heavy objects using wind with ease as well as flying." Everyone in the room went bug eyed expect Temari just who just grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt "YOU CAN FLY." Naruto just gave a nervous chuckle "well more like hover but that's not the point the point is I think when you get a Aeon you get more then the ability to summon." Hearing this everyone just sighed mumbling things like troublesome blonds.

Once everything was set The Kazekage left the room and began walking down the hospital hallway thinking to himself, "that fool has failed and nearly caused the demon to become lose. Another attack won't probably kill him and it could make things worse best to make sure that Gaara's is under my control." Soon the leader of Sand was back in office going through his paperwork when he noticed something different "an alliance from the Hidden sound village?"

After that day the assassinations had stopped for some reason leaving Gaara with a chance to calm his mind. Temari and Kankuro got to spend some time with their brother and start really training in wind Jutsu and Puppet Jutsu. Naruto on the other hand was able to get the most training done being as what Kankuro says a "fucking sponge" with Jutsu's. His midwife training really improved when he helped five women give birth to children one of the women gave birth to triplets.

Many months had gone by and the four kids had gotten really close to one another but the time had come and it was time for Naruto to continue on his pilgrimage. Well that's a half-truth Auron said it was time to go Naruto wanted to stay a little while longer and had to be tied and carried out.

**/ENTRANCE TO SUNA/**

At one of the few entrances to the Sand Village we see are blond hired hero along with his Sensei and a group of people. Some members of the group were a few politicians for Suna including the Kazekage and his children. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were also there to give a found farewell to their friend as well as a few families who Naruto had been a midwife to. He had given a blessing to the children of those families he was considered a holy man after all.

After a tearful good bye from everyone and a joke about Gaara having a few fan girls in the near by future which Gaara didn't really understand he left promising they meet again someday. With that he the blond summoner left to begin the next stage of his journey.

**/A FEW DAYS LATER/**

It had been some time since Naruto and Auron had left Suna traveling non-stop it wasn't so bad at first but after awhile Naruto lost it. "HEY BAKA-SWORD" Naruto shouted but was soon silenced with a loud whack "oww." After did this Auron looked at the boy "what is it Naruto" acting like nothing happen. Naruto just glared at the man "where are we going to anyway" Auron just looked at the boy "Rice Country" was all that he said. That wasn't good enough for Naruto "so what Aeon is in Rice Country then?" Auron's only reply was "Non" continued to walk leavening a pissed off Naruto.

Now Naruto was getting annoyed "okay so there's no Aeon in Rice Country and yet where going their…why?" Auron just signed and looked at a nearby shrine "well stop at the shrine to rest and pry and all explain" Naruto just nodded and went to pry.

After Naruto had finished prying at the shrine he went over to Auron who was eating some sweets that he had gotten somewhere? The two sat in front of the shrine eating until Auron replied, "we need to go to Rice Country to gather some Intel and help the people there." While hearing this Naruto was confused and Auron kept on explaining "the villages in Rice Country were always in support of Summoner's in the past. They looked at them as tides of good fortune for the future and we can all find key facts of the history of Summoner's." After Naruto had heard all this he just sat there with his mouth hanging wide open and began to think "even though I'm still a child people have look up to me with hope." Auron looked at Naruto and was a bit concerned when he saw that Naruto was actually thinking and was also letting the information how just how important he really was to the people.

After a few hours had gone by the two soon past the border of Rice Country and were heading to a small village that looked pretty busy but very peaceful.

While the two where walking through the street's they had noticed that the villagers were given Auron strange looks and whispering things. Naruto listening to what the people were saying and could make out things like "is that Auron-sama", "Auron-sama has reappeared along with a new summoner", Sir Auron" along with other things.

As the people kept staring at the two they also noticed that some people where bowing to them and a few of the girls were blushing at Naruto. Not long after the two soon came across an old man wearing clothing of nobles.

The old man greeted the two with a bow "Greetings Auron-sama and two you as well young Summoner" Naruto and Auron bowed as well "greetings Noble-sama." The old man smiled "please call me Mucho and I must say what an honor it is two finally meet men like you in are village."

As Mucho was to more ass kissing he was soon interrupted by the sounds of villagers shouting, "Stop those two thieves." Naruto looked to where the noise was coming from and saw two girls both older them him running from the villagers at high speeds. They weren't looking where they were going and one of them a girl with red hair smack right into Naruto.

At seeing this everyone in the crowd gasped at what they had just seen. The girl just shook her head ignoring the pain she was feeling from her head and glared at Naruto "watch were the fuck your going you dumb fuck." At this the gasped even more and some even fainted while Naruto just glared "you fucking bumped into me you fucking red haired bitch" the two just kept glaring at one another.

While the two just kept glaring at each other they were soon broke out of there glare by someone's voice "Tayuya-sama." The two looked at the other girl who had long black hair and was holding one of her hands as though as she was in pain and he also noticed his hand was in pain as well. At seeing this the girl named Tayuya features just soften "Kin does it still hurt?" The Girl named Kin just nodded her head.

At seeing this Naruto decided to act and walked over to Kin. At seeing this Tayuya just glared "hey fucker what the hell do you think your doing." At hearing this Naruto just ignored her and did what he did in Sand and grab Kin's hand and the symbol for trust appeared in blue on her hand.

Once everything was done many of the villagers were confused as to what just happen but Tayuya was just pissed and lunged at Naruto without a second thought. She held on the ground with her on top of him glaring at him "what the fuck did you do to kin you bastard and you better tell me the fucking truth are your dead got it."

Before Naruto could answer her question some of the Nobles bodyguards grabbed her and held her down "how dare you attack Naruto-sama like that you shall be executed for your actions you thief." "That will not be necessary Mucho-sama" the noble looked at Naruto confused "you wouldn't want any harm to come to another Summoner and her Guardian would you."

At hearing this Mucho just stared at Naruto "Naruto-sama if this is a joke it's not in anyway humorous." At hearing this Naruto gave the man a cold glare "why would I jest as something as important as this do you think so little of me." At hearing this the man began to shake his hands in the air "NO Naruto-sama of course" Mucho turned to some of his bodyguards "you two lead the two women to be dress for dinner in my home." The two nodded and took Tayuya and Kin away after Naruto gave them reassurance.

**/LATER THAT NIGHT/**

At the home of Mucho Naruto was dressed in a formal Kimono along with Auron who had his arm in a sash. At the dinning hall Mucho was dressed in a formal Kimono of his own. Along with him were Tayuya who looked unconformable and pissed to be in that type of clothing and Kin who kept looking at Auron and turning red.

They soon began eating and enjoying the meal especially Tayuya and Kin who hadn't had a good meal in quite some time. After an hour or so had gone by Tayuya started glaring at Naruto who had to ask "it there a problem?" Tayuya slammed her hands against the table and gave him an icy glare "what the FUCK are you after?" Naruto just blinked "after" Tayuya just got in his face more "Ya "after" as in are you after to make me and Kin your little fuck toys or are you after to sell me and Kin as slaves which is it." At this Naruto and Kin began to blush "I was trying to help you and the summoner over there" he pointed to Kin.

At hearing this Tayuya didn't believe him never really being a true believer into the whole summoner thing. "Bullshit, this whole summoner thing may work on the villagers but I don't buy a word of it" at this Naruto just smiled "I'm not asking you to believe but in a few years you will have no choice but to believe" Tayuya just snorted "and why it that?"

At this Naruto just gave the girl another one of his smiled that made her want to beat him to death "because your friend there happens to be a Summoner herself." At hearing this Tayuya just looked at her friend who looked at those she was seeing stars and was on cloud nine at the same time.

While Mucho was enjoying all the time that was going on he coughed at got all of their attention. "Naruto-sama and friends while this night has been very entertaining night I do really believe that it is time to discussed why you came here" at hearing this Naruto Nodded his head in agreement.

Mucho cleared his throat "Naruto-sama at it is time for you to learn about the Espers the enemies of the Aeons. As well as SIN a weapon of horrific power" Naruto gulped and said he was ready.

So Mucho began "at the beginning." **cliffhanger sorry folks**

**Okay people I hope you like this chapter and as you can see we have a new Summoner in the mix "Kin" the Summoner of trust. I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll try to work on other chapters for my other work as soon as I can. Thanks and review what you thought of about my work. **

**Also if you want to you can take a guess on who the other Summoner's are and what Aeons they belong to. For Example Naruto is Bahumut and destruction, Hinata is Anima and darkness, Hanabi is ?? and thunder, and Kin is ?? and trust. Take a guess if you want.**


	8. Aeon History 101

**_I do not own Naruto or any of the Final Fantasy series._**

**_"Talking"_**

**_'Thinking'_**

**_"Talking about something important"_**

So Mucho began "at the beginning." Everyone had crowded around the old man waiting for him to tell his tell of past summoner's when he just stopped. Mucho did nothing at first until "what were we talking about again?" Everyone face faulted at this.

Tayuya was the first one to react "what the flying fuck old man you started this fucking story and fucking forget what you were talking about you fucking senile bastard." Mucho looked at the girl blankly "did you say something." Everyone face faulted again at this expect Tayuya who just grabbed one of nearby knives and was aiming for Mucho. She was red in her eyes and breathing heavily "he...must...**die" **but before the angry red head could do anything Kim held her "Tayuya-sama stop."

After they had gotten Tayuya to calm down which was not easy they asked Mucho to start his stories. Mucho took a swig of sake' and cleared his throat and began.

**_In the beginning the gods were born and gave life to the entire universe. Once they had set up the order of heaven and hell for their creations mankind they created our world to observe the life they had created. From the beginning they could see that their creations were both intriguing and freighting at the same time and created the Espers to help watch over them._**

**_Their first creation was called Belias, the Gigas. Scion of darkness and guardian of the Holy Realm, made by the gods in opposition to the Transcendent Loghrif, scion of Light. Called the Gigas for his appearance: man and monster fused as one. Considered a mistake upon his making, and receiving not his intended role, the Gigas challenged the gods and lost. It was said his element was in fire._**

**_Next was Mateus, the Corrupt. Scion of darkness ruling and protecting those who live in the underworld, in opposition to Lahabrea, Abyssal Celebrant and scion of light. In the course of his rule, he submitted to avarice, and the darkness took his heart, transforming him until he was both evil and corrupt. Then in his cowardice did he bind a Goddess of the Demesne of Ice, and using her as a living shield, he challenged the gods. Defeated before their might, he fell screaming into the depths of hell, there to be imprisoned for eternity._**

**_After him was Shemhazai, the whisper. Scion that is both horse and woman, wielding utter control over the souls that wander the underworld. In opposition to the Martyr lgeyorhm, scion of light. Though she once served the gods as a guardian when Ultima announced her rebellion, Shemhazai went to her, whispering of the gods hidden weaknesses. She then descended upon the land without leave of the gods, and taught men of destruction and evil. For this was she stricken down and bound._**

**_Then there was Hashmal, Bringer of order. Scion set by the gods to wield and manipulate the laws of this world, and with holy power lead mankind to order. Created in opposition to Fandaniel the Protector, scion of light. Desiring to bring order to all things he joined with Ultima in her battle against the gods. He gave his body to the Thousand-Years War, and his strength was spent, down into the burning inferno he fell._**

**_Unfortunately after that came Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud. The hideous, darkly clouded form of Famfrit, scion in opposition to Holy Queen Emmroloth, scion of light, was anathema even to his creators. Tjus, after a great battle, was he broken and sealed with armor laced with wards. The confines of his armor are void of light, so he is called the Darkening Cloud. Men fear the rain that falls from the black clouds that ooze form the ginat ewer as a herald of chaos and waste._**

**_Adrammelech, the Wroth was the god's next creation. Emperor among the scions, able to reduce to nothing aught he strikes with a single vengeful blow of his fist, created in opposition to Deudalephon the Benevolent, scion of light. Though he was made by the gods to quell the fiends that ranged in the Otherworld, his immense strength and fearsome visage drew the fiends to his side, and turned him against his creators. Adrammelech rose to prominence in the Otherworld, whence he led a fiendish horde against the gods, but in the end, he was defeated._**

**_Afterwards there was Cuchulainn, the Impure. Scion created to rid the world of its impurities by swallowing them with himself, in opposition to Nabriales the Majestic, scion of light. The world, however was more filled with impurity and corruption then even the gods dared imagine, and having swallowed it al, the once beautiful Cuchulainn was transformed into a hideous thing, a deity of filth, and so did he turn against his creators, Wherever his feet fall, there all life withers to dust._**

**_Later the gods Created Chaos, Walker of the Wheel. Tutelary deity of the sacred crystals fashioned by the gods at the time of the Great Making. Created in opposition to Mitron the Chastiser, scion of light. Upon entering the world of man, he was enveloped in the turmoil rampant there. Lost, he died and he was reborn countless times, a walker of life's wheel, eventually to range against the gods that had so fated him. By sitting in meditation upon the Uneh Pedestal does he clear heart and mind until all that has order and reason thought is made as nothing._**

**_Perhaps the god's worst creation was Zalera, the Death Seraph. Heretic scion who wrapped the word in dark energies, seeking to take the souls of all living things unto himself. Created in opposition to Emet-Selch, Angel of Truth, and scion of light. Originally tasked with the judging of men upon their deaths, his soul was tainted by the curses of those who raged against the heavens, and seizing one of the gods servants, a shamaness, as a hostage, he rebelled against his creators. Even now, in defeat, he clutches the shamaness to him in his right arm, and with the aid of her death-wall does he summon the soul of darkness to do his bidding._**

**_Zeromus, the Condemner was another creation of the gods. Honoring the law more than any other, a scion of holy order and condemner of criminals. Created in opposition to knightstar Pashtarot, scion of light. He turns his deep, abiding hatred for those who break the law into living darkness therein to plunge the guilty in fell judgment. Over time, he came to care less for upholding the law and more for condemnation, and so tainted by hate, he sought to condemn the gods themselves to death. Thus did he earn the title of "The Condemner," and thus did he fall from grace._**

**_Exodus, the Judge-Sal the oldest of the gods creation. "Most ancient of the scions, created in opposition to Halmarut, the Arbiter, and scion of light. As he watched, unseen, unknown, his attachment to the world dwindled and faded until it was as nothing. Fitting that he would desire to make the world, too, as nothing. Yet he fell in the war against the gods, and was thwarted, imprisoned in punishment for his heresy._**

**_After all the creations were created the gods felt they knew how to create the perfect being Ultima, the High Seraph. Masterpiece among the scions created by the gods, and mastermind of the plot to rise against them. Prior to her betrayal, she was tasked with guiding souls to heaven and aiding in their reincarnation. Called the High Seraph for her angelic wings of glimmering gold, yet it was on wings of deepest black that the tainted angel Ultima rose against the gods. Since her fall, her heart is without light, and impossible to know._**

After that Mucho took a minute to catch his breath. While everyone around him was just sat there frozen unable to believe the tale that they had just heard if it wasn't for everything he had been through Naruto wouldn't believe it. Naruto looked at Mucho "so is that everything Mucho-sama?" The old man just looked at Naruto "no for there is one more Esper far more dangerous then all of them" Naruto just blinked.

**_The final Esper that was created just before Ultima was Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts. Strongest of the scions created by the gods, they feared his growth, and so kept him a child. So indomitable is his strength that all things are by him twisted and pressed into oblivion. He alone fashions the laws governing all things, and administers punishment in place of the gods. So is he keeper of Precepts, and his authority is absolute._**

After Mucho had finished his story of the Espers everyone just sat there to go over and process everything they just heard. Naruto was taking this the hardest out of all of them after being able to see the power of an Aeon when he summoned Valefor. He looked at Auron to see if any of this was really true and as if he could he read his thoughts Auron nodded his head. It was at that moment that Naruto was really scared and didn't know what to do.

Naruto just rubbed his temples due to the major headache that was caused from hearing this. He looked at Mucho who had a look on his face that would tell you that there was more to the story he was telling. Just before Naruto was about to ask any more Tayuya spoke first, "hey before you go on old man lets get something to eat first some of us are fucking starving. Naruto just glared at the red hair "this information could be very vital towards the future of everyone and you'd rather stuff your face then hear it." Tayuya looked at the blond with a huge amount of killer intent "FUCK ya Blondie some of us are fucking starving here and want to fucking eat something.

Naruto just sat back down and crossed his arms of her chest "fine go ahead and pig out." Hearing this Tayuga gave a smirk for her victory until "just don't complain about how fat your going to get later on." Not one second after that was said Tayuga jumped across the table and proceeded to beat Naruto into a pool of his own blood.

After Tayuya had finished with almost killing Naruto she proceeded to eat and everyone else followed her example. Except for Naruto who had no choice but to eat must of his food through a straw because Tayuya broke his jaw. After they had eaten enough Mucho took another swing of Sake and cleared his throat again.

_Well after the Espers fell from grace they were of coarse beyond angry and turned their anger towards Mankind. This point of history was known as "The Time of Darkened Sky's." During this time the lands were full of blood and death and screams as the Espers tormented any and all they could find and...enjoyed it._

_While the Espers were tormenting all they could find, many villagers would pray to the gods and even to demons to come and lend them aid. Their prayers were eventually answered but not by the gods but by the demons of hell itself. These Nine monsters were called "The Bijuu."_

_When the people saw these monsters they truly thought there payers were answered by the gods believing they were messengers of the heaves come to save them. That was until they realized that while the Bijuu were sent to destroy the Espers they did it without a care of who got in the way. With each fight between the demi-gods that took place it would always be a draw with many innocent bystanders who were caught up in the destruction._

_Many years went by and the demi-gods would fight each other and destroy anything in the surrounding area and the innocents around them would always suffer. The people would pray and pray to their gods for help but nothing would ever happen. Their payers would always go unanswered for the gods did nothing out of fear for their own creations had abandon mankind. All expect for one though...Kami._

_Kami pleaded with the other gods to help the humans who were forced to suffer from their mistakes and pleaded them to help. But the gods would only ignore her and said she was to young to really understand the grand design. However, they were wrong for Kami understood what was going on and decided to help mankind and even turn her back to her own kin and went to the earth to help._

_Kami descended upon the earth and offered to help in whatever way she could to the poor souls. She knew full well that she couldn't fight the Espers or the Bijuu on her own so she searched the earth looking for people whom where special in their own way to aid her in battle. Kami came to ten people with gifts that made them unique and pleaded with them to aid her. The ten chosen people agreed to aid Kami and for it they gave up their lives to become immortal beings of great power that would serve mankind._

Hearing this Naruto looked at the old man and said one thing "Aeons." Mucho just nodded his head "Hai, those ten people became The Aeons."

_So The Aeons were born they began their war against the Espers. In the beginning Espers honestly believed they could easily defeat the Aeons since they were once humans and therefore weak. They were wrong they failed to realize how truly strong the power of the human sprit was and were defeated with ease. _

_Once the Espers were taken care of the Aeons then turned their sights towards the Bijuu ready to fight them. However the Bijuu weren't like the Espers and realized just how dangerous the Aeons were and submitted to whatever they said. Seeing that the Bijuu didn't wish to fight them the Aeons agreed leave them be if they didn't harm the innocent any longer. The Bijuu agreed to this with protest._

_Everything was fine between the two at first but over time the Bijuu became to power-hungry and the Aeons didn't like it and broke their vows that they had made. So Aeons then declared that the Bijuu were far to corrupted to be allowed in their mist and declared that the Bijuu were to fall back into the fires of hell itself._

Naruto looked at once again looked at the old man "so that's why their called the fallen Aeons. It's because they fell into Hell when the Aeons banished them from our world." Mushi nodded his head but was confused "Naruto-sama you seemed to already know that could you explain how?" Naruto nodded his head "when I first meet my Aeon he told me that Kyuubi no Yoko was a fallen Aeon. There's also one of them sealed into the younger brother of Temari the Summoner of Valefor back in Suna.

This was all Mucho needed to hear "well that makes sense Naruto-sama now if you don't mind I need a bit of rest for a moment" Mucho got up and left for a moment. Seeing this as a break Tayuya got up and walked out of the room. Kin not wanting her friend to be alone went to follow after her.

Outside with Tayuya

The young red head was near one of the Koi fishponds trying to go over what happening and what was going to happen to her if she kept listening to this crap. She also kept thinking about what would happen to Kin if she did this Summoner garbage and also what happen between the two of them in the future.

While the red head was pondering this she didn't notice Kin walking up behind her "Tayuya-sama." Said girl turned around and saw Kin standing there with a nervous smile on her face "ummm it's nice night isn't Tayuya-sama." Tayuya looked at the younger girl and could tell she wanted something for some reason she was always able to read Kin like an open book.

Tayuya put on a board look and asked "what do you want Kin?" Hearing her name Kin took in a deep breath "umm Tayuya-sama are we going to go with Naruto-sama to the leaf village." Hearing this Tayuya just blinked at the girl "I don't know about you but I'm not going anywhere near that place." Kin gasp in shook, which confused Tayuya "w-w-why aren't y-you going Tayuya-sama?" The red head just snorted, "for one thing I don't believe in all of this Summoner bull shit."

Hearing this response Kin looked down at the ground in disappointment. Tayuya saw this and tittered her head in confusion "why are you asking anyway?" Kin looked at Tayuya as she tried to form the words she needed "well...if I am a Summoner like Naruto-sama I would need a guardian like all other Summoners." When Tayuya heard she just gave a glare "why the hell would I want to be your fucking guardian. As I seem to recall you started following me around when we first meet."

Kin couldn't deny this when she fist meet Tayuya she saw how strong she was and admired her. She then started to follow the red head around and Tayuya didn't seem to mind and so the two just stuck together till now.

Kin was soon brought out of her thoughts and realized how foolish she sounded just a moment ago and smiled "gomen Tayuya-sama I don't know what I thinking...I'll see you inside." Kin turn around and walked away as fast as she could as tears stared to fall down her face. While she was walking away she failed to see the painful look on Tayuya's face that show only one thought was running though her mind 'what should I do.'

Back with Naruto

Eventually Kin and Tayuya came back to the dining room with Naruto and the others. As soon as Mucho saw them he began with the rest of his story.

_So after the Bijuu had fallen from Grace along with the Espers humans began to rebuild. With the help of Kami and the Aeons and with time they began to form what some would call a utopia. Seeing that all was well Kami decided that she was no longer needed and returns to the heavens and let the Aeons do as they please as their reward for their help._

_Upon her return to Heaven Kami expected to be treated with great respect from the other for her achievements. Sadly that was not the case as the other gods where not grateful for what Kami had done they saw what she did as reckless and foolish and should have not interfered. As you can imagine Kami was deeply offended and insulted for doing what she believed the right thing and the other gods refused to see it that way._

_Time passed and humans lived there in peace and harmony. They expanded and established many villages and explored many of what were once unknown lands. Throughout these lands the people began to build temples and statues to honor Kami and the Aeons who helped them._

Mucho stopped his story and looked at Naruto "Naruto-sama you said you already received one of the Aeons is this correct. Naruto nodded his head and Mucho smiled "the temple in which you received your Aeon was built by those people. Everyone nodded showing they understood, "Anyway back with the story."

_As more and more people kept worshiping Kami and her Aeons the other gods were not happy about that. They began to feel resentment towards not only the humans that had chosen to abandon them but towards Kami and her Aeons as well. Things started getting violent after that then it eventuallyt became a civil war within heaven with the old gods and Kami and her Aeons. The battle was long and bloody but Kami had won and ruled over the heavens and allowed the Aeons to live along with humanity without fear from her former family._

_It seemed perfect for a while but while the Aeons were battling with the old gods they failed to notice what happen to them after they died. When the old gods where killed their essence was meant to be absorbed into the cosmos. That didn't happen instead the Espers somehow managed to gather the essence of their former creators to make...**SIN. **_

When Mucho said that a cold wind suddenly appeared out of nowhere and a deep eerie chill filled the room. When everyone felt this they all had the except same thought 'that's just creepy.'

"Sin...I think I heard the Aeons talking about that just what is it anyway?" Naruto asked. He had been wondering about it ever since he first heard the Aeons talk about it and filled him with an unnatural fear. Naruto looked at Mucho and saw that he seemed a bit uneasy as well when he starting talking about it like he had seen it himself. He also noticed Auron seemed tense as well on the subject and Naruto knew he had seen being dead and all.

Mucho looked down at the table with a sad look on his face as if he was being forced to remember a horrible moment in his life. When Mucho finally lifted his head and took a deep breath and began "**_Sin_** is...death." Everyone raised an eyebrow at hearing this. He began to explain "Every Aeon has an element like the Espers may it be Fire or Ice or Lighting or even earth they all have an element to their power" Mucho explained.

Tayuya heard and asked out loud what everyone was thinking "so what the fucking hell made this fucker so fucking special."

Mucho Ignoring Tayuya's vulgar language and went on "as I was saying each Aeons and Espers was meant to represent a certain element. But **SIN **was created to represent death and nothing else. When it existed no one was safe it would destroy entire countries with one attack and move on like it was nothing. People would cower in fear and the sight of **Sin's **shadowandfor good reason as well for it spared no one in its path.

Everyone who heard this felt a sudden chill in the air as if the cold fingers of death were open. Naruto looked at Mucho with concerned "is this thing still around?"

There was a long silent moment before "No, **_SIN_** was destroyed by the most powerful Summoner's of the time. They gave their lives to stop it and the Espers causing any more harm to anyone they were heroes and this village will never forget them." While Mucho said this one could easily tell by the sound of this voice is that something happen in his past that brought regret and pain to him.

While hearing this Tayuya felt the need to give off an opinion of her own "hey old man how the fucking hell do you know so much about this shit any fucking way, huh?" Everyone looked at her with a weird look, which annoyed Tayuya, "what the fuck are all you looking at?" To which everyone replied "Nothing."

Mucho just shrugged off Tayuya's profanity and looked at her "I have just been around a long time Tayuya-sama." Tayuya just blinked and stared at him trying to figure out exactly how old Mucho was.

Dinner had went on father into the night everyone would listen to Mucho stories of past Summoner's and great deeds they had done. Some of Mucho stories where exiting full of great deeds and horralble people. Some stories were sad and brought a few tears to their eyes other filled the room with laughter it was truly a good night. Mucho told them about some of the greatest Summoner's that ever lived including Lady Yuna a Summoner who was able to reach new levels of power with her Aeons that allowed her to put up a decent fight against Kami herself in a spar.

After mucho finally ran out of stories to tell the young Summoner's and Guardians and simply asked "so why don't you tell me about yourselves?" Hearing this the kids suddenly became nervous and Mucho could sense that. Kin decided to go first "there isn't much to tell I'm an orphan who lived on the streets until I saw Tayuya fighting some of the local tugs and winning and that where I started to follow her." Next it was Tayuya who just said there was nothing interesting and that was it."

Naruto took a deep breath a put on a grin "well I guess I'll go next my name is Uzumaki Naruto I'm from the village of Konoha. I like to eat ramen, spend time with the old man, learning about the Aeons, training, and Hinata-chan. My dislikes are vegetables, people who hurt others for no reason and drunk swordsmen" he glared at Auron.

The others gave Naruto strange looks and Tayuya asked, "Hey Naruto who this old man you were talking about anyway?"

Naruto just looked at the red "he's the Hokage of my village." Tayuya blinked "you call the leader of a shinobi village an "old man?" Naruto just nodded his head and Tayuya just gave an evil smile "you must really have some balls kid." Naruto just gave a nervous laugh "umm thanks...I think.

While Naruto and Tayuya were talking Kin tried to make conversation but not being as outspoken as Tayuya was went ignored until Naruto noticed her. He turned his fellow Summoner "is there something you would like to ask me Kin.

Hearing her name made Kin blush "well Naruto-sama I was woner-." Naruto interrupted "call me Naruto, Naruto-sama makes me sound old." Kim nodded "okay Naruto I was just wondering...why...you...wear...those bandages on your hands. Tayuya decided to listen in as well figuring it might be good for a laugh.

Hearing this Naruto looked down at his hands remember the night that he was almost killed. Naruto looked at everyone "I got them because I wanted to protect a friend and I would do it again if given the choice." Hearing this everyone just stared as he explained what happen with Gaara and his uncle and to say they were surprised would be a lie. Each person that was looking at him was either staring at him with a newfound respect like Tayuya, or more respect like Kin, or just pride like Auron and Mucho. Kim looked at Naruto with a look that said she wasn't done asking questions "umm Naruto-sama I don't mean to be rude or anything but why would you want to protect someone like this Gaara?"

Naruto looked down at the table which made Kin somewhat nervous believing that she had done something to anger him. Eventually Naruto put on a grin on his face and replied, "I did it because Gaara and me where similar in a way." Kin just blinked clearly not understanding. Naruto just sighed, "When I was born the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked my home village and nearly destroyed it. But thanks to the Yondaime Hokage it was defeated but at the cost of his life. Everyone who was there believed the Yondaime sealed it within young baby and that baby was me.

Everyone even Tayuya gasped at this not believing that someone could so such a thing to an infant. "But that's not what really happen" Naruto said confusing everyone "in truth the Kyuubi was one of the fallen Aeon and was actually killed by the Yondaime. However since no one knew that the kyuubi was dead they all assumed that it was still sealed in me and saw as the reincarnation of the Kyuubi and they took their anger out on me. Naruto grew silent everyone could tell that he didn't want to talk about this past.

Everyone grew silent except for Tayuya who showed how she felt in what was normal to her "what kind of fucking bullshit is that damn it I mean who the fuck beats a young fucking kid because he may have of fucking demon sealed I mean how much of a fucking shit head do you have to tell the fucking difference between goddamn fucking demons and goddamn fucking babies I mean fuck jeez." At the end of Tayuya's little rant many where just staring at the young red head whose face matched her hair. While Tayuya was catching her breath Naruto noticed Kin writing in a small book "what are you doing Kin" Naruto asked? She simply replied, "I keep track of how many times Tayuya-sama swears she almost broke her record." Naruto just blinked "what's her record then?" Kin flip through a couple of pages and gave the book to Naruto "right here" seeing this Naruto's eyes became dinner plates.

When Naruto finally got his eyes back to normal he looked at Tayuya and said without thinking, "was one of your parents a sailor or something I mean your Kaa-san must have-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as Tayuya punched him in the face...hard. This had sent Naruto flying in the wall with blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. He was about to yell at her and ask why she did that but we he looked into to her eyes he saw nothing but anger, hatred, sorrow, and mostly betrayal.

Tayuya grab Naruto by the front of the shirt and help him in mid air and glared at him "you keep your fucking mouth shut asshole you don't know a fucking thing about me our my...family got it." Naruto listened to her words and he could her nothing but pain in each word especially when she mentioned family leaving Naruto to think, "something must have happen in her past...something horrible." After Tayuya gave Naruto one more punch to the face and walked out of the room.

Outside

Mucho shook his head clearly seeing that this would cause problems in the future and decided to help out and walked out of the room and followed Tayuya.

Mucho went outside and found Tayuya sitting by one of the Koi fishpond and appeared to be...crying? He took a deep breath and walked up behind her yet she didn't even noticed him due to being caught of in her saddens. He sat down next to her place a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to flinch as she formed at a fist and was about to punch whoever it was hopefully Naruto but stop when she saw it was Mucho and stop herself.

Tayuya put her usual glare on and focused it on him with her usual attitude "what do you want you damn geezer?" Mucho ignored the geezer comment and sat down next to her "you act very mature for your age but those tears show that you're still a child." Tayuya blushed at that comment "I'm not some little brat and I haven't been one in a long time and you don't know shit about me so go and leave me the fuck alone alright."

Seeing that this wasn't going to be easy Mucho decided to use a low blow "Naruto-sama was right one of your parents must have a sailor or something most likely your Otousan." Tayuya felt her blood began to boil and she did her best to restrain herself from pouching the old fuck in the face. Mucho could see that his words were getting to the young red head and as much as he hated to do this he knew it was necessary to get such emotions out before they took control of her life and destroyed her. "Or maybe you picked it up from your Kaa-san." That was all that was needed to set Tayuya off "fuck off you bastard don't bring those fucker into this" she made a dash towards him ready to punch his lights out like she did with Naruto but as she was about to punch Mucho grab her fist with ease and held on to it. Tayuya saw this and tried with her arm fist Mucho caught it as well.

Tayuya tried to get her hands free but she couldn't break free of Mucho's grip. She glared at the old with as much killer intent as she could produce "let me go damn it." Mucho just stared at her with a blank expression on his face "who would care what some little brat like you wants it's not like anyone cares about you that's why you were alone before you meet with Kin." Tayuya's eyes widen in surprised when he said that as Mucho gave a smirk "I'm right aren't I. I bet you were all alone before you found Kin no one cared about you and put a don't give a shit attitude to convince other's that's who you really are. But I can see the truth your just a little who wants to cry out for her Kaa-san but knows that she will never come." Hearing all this Tayuya tried her best to block out what she was hearing but couldn't she managed to somehow get her hands free and covered her ears trying to block out everything Mucho was saying.

After what seemed to many hours Tayuya couldn't take it anymore the mental barriers and broke down. She had fallen to her knee and stared at the ground refusing to make any form of eye contact with Mucho. After a few minutes had gone by Mucho crutched down to her and place a hand on her shoulder. Tayuya felt this and looked up to the old man to see his smiling face "Tayuya-sama believe me when I say that you don't have to be alone there are people who do care for you and trust me when I say this." Tayuya just kept staring at him wondering what he was going to say until at last he answered, "you are not alone." Hearing these words Tayuya for some reason for some strange warmth inside her and whatever it was she enjoyed up and smiled at the old man "Arigato Ji-san." Mucho just smiled "no problem but if you come with me I think I can really help you with something" Tayuya just nodded and followed the old man.

Bushes near Tayuya and Mucho

"Ouch damn twigs" Naruto said as he came out of the bushes and brushed himself off. After him came Kin and surprisingly Auron "so what do you think we should do next go after Tayuya-sama or head back to the dining room?" Naruto just looked at her, "this was all your Idea and your asking what we should do next?" Kin just blinked "oh yah, gomen" Kin replied with a nervous laugh. Naruto just sighed and looked at Auron "why are you here?" Auron just looked at student "I thought there would be Sake if I came along" Naruto just sweat dropped at this at this and turned back to Kin "why are we doing this again I mean I know you wanted to check up on Tayuya but she seemed like she can take care of herself." Kin looked at Naruto "I know Tayuya-sama is strong but she has had a rough past and if it wasn't for here I don't think I would be here now. I just want to make sure everything is okay with the one person who saved my life" hearing these words Naruto just smiled at hearing at what type of person Tayuya really was.

Back with Tayuya and Mucho

Tayuya and Mucho were walking down a long corridor when they reached what looked like a dead end until Mucho touched a panel causing the wall to open to revel a hidden passage. Tayuya had a scowl "ok what the hell?" Mucho looked at her confused "Nani" Tayuya just glare at him "that's the third hidden passage we have gone though. So far we went through two hidden tunnels, five passages behind a book case, six hidden stairways, two trap door's and three hidden elevators how the hell do you fit all this stuff in here anyway?" Mucho just rubbed his chin in thought "that's a good question." Tayuya just stood there blinking.

When the two finally arrived at their destination Mucho walked over to an old chest covered in dust but he didn't open instead he looked over at Tayuya again as if he was trying to make a decision about something. He soon stopped at and opened the chest pulling out what looked like an old war flute. Tayuya just looked at the old man "what am I supposed to do with this fucking thing."

Mucho just gave her a smirk "that flute has a history behind it. It once belonged to a Kunoichi of great skill as a ninja and a musician of unbelievable talent not to mention she was also a guardian for a summoner as well. Tayuya was taken back at this and looked at him curiously "why would you give something like this to me anyway?" Mucho just smiled at the young girl "I believe that you will have a key role in the future wither you have a choose to be a guardian or not and if you don't well...that flute has been waiting for a new master for a long time some like you." Hearing all this Tayuya looked down at the flute 'someone...like me."

Back at the Dining Hall

Everyone had gone back to the Dining Hall to wait for Tayuya and Mucho. They didn't have to wait long as the two entered the room both smiling. Kin noticed Tayuya smile was that of true happiness and she enjoyed it not remembering the last time she saw her that happy. Naruto saw that Tayuya was carrying what looked like a war flute and had to ask, "Hey Tayuya what's with the flute?" The red haired girl just looked at the blond boy "it a war flute that was used by a previous Guardian Mucho thinks I could use it." Hearing this Naruto gave a simple reply of "cool" while Kin just looked at the girl thinking 'will you be my Guardian Tayuya-sama?"

The rest of the night was spent talking about the future of the young Guardian's and hearing stories from Mucho and Auron. After all that it was time to call it a night with Tayuya and Kin sharing a room much to Kin delight and Tayuya's dismay. While Auron and Naruto also shared a room which would reek of Sake for Naruto.

In the morning

Auron and Naruto were packing everything they needed for their long trip home as they walked out of the door into the hallway they saw Kin standing there wearing a pack. She looked at both swordsman and calmly said, "I've decided to go with you Naruto-sama." Naruto smiled at this "great but where's Tayuya anyway" hearing this Kin looked down at the ground and it was clear what was happening. Naruto just sighed, "well lets get going."

As they were leaving the grounds and nearing the front gate they noticed someone was already there someone with red hair and a scowl on her face "well it's about damn time what the hell took all of you so long." Everyone just stared at Tayuya confused as to why she was there and surprised that she had not taken off when she had the chance. Kin looked at Tayuya with a worried look on her face "Tayuya does this mean you're coming with us?" Tayuya just rolled her eyes "of coarse I'm going with you. Hell I know for a fact that you wouldn't last a day without me so I have to go to keep you out of trouble" Kin just smiled at the older girl and hugged as hard as she could but while she was doing this Tayuya was trying to pry her off "hey...let...go... damn it."

The group was nearing the edge of the village when a huge crowed of people including Mucho stood there with wanting to say good bye to the young Summoner's. Mucho step forward with a kind look "Naruto-sama If you will grant an old man a favor." Naruto looked at the man "what would that be Mucho-sama?" Mucho just smiled "could you summon your Aeon for me." Not expecting this Naruto just nodded and walked ahead of them. He did the same thing when he was at Suna and called for Valefor. Everyone looked at the sky to see a giant bird like creature come from it and landing near Naruto.

Everyone stared at the being in front of them in wonder at seeing something many of them had only heard from stories as to when they were children. Mucho however had a different response he walked up to Valefor as if he had nothing to fear from the creature. Once he was face to face with the Aeon he simply brushed his hand over the red fathers covering its neck he smiled and simply said "hello old friend." While he was doing this Naruto took at Mucho's hand and saw it glowing in a dim light the word wind printed on his hand and Naruto jaw dropped to the ground as he pointed to the old man "you...you...YOU WERE A SUMMONER."

Mucho just gave a grin "how else would I know so much about the Summoner's of the past" Naruto just fainted at this point. Mucho on the other hand just looked at Valefore with a smile "he reminds me of when I was young. Please take care of him Valefor," said Aeon just purred as Mucho kept rubbing its feathers.

After an hour had gone by Naruto was finally awake and the group had settled off towards their destination.

**Okay everyone that is the newest chapter the next one will be for "Son Of Kyuubi" and that will take me awhile so please be just wait a little while longer okay. Also I another reason It took awhile for this to be finished was due to a game called "Mass Effect" which is very cool.**

**Anyway I start working on "Son of Kyuubi" as soon as I can and will post it whenever I can. Till then enjoy and please leave some reviews about this. Later.**


	9. Farplane,Whirlpool,Home

Final summoning Ch.9

"Taking"

'Thinking'

Last time with our Blond Summoner, he along with his guardian Auron had managed to obtain Valefor the Aeon of the wind. They had also come across another Summoner along their travels. The Summoner's name was Kin a long hair girl who seemed egger to be a summoner. Along with them was Tayuga a red haired girl that wasn't afraid to speak her mind and cursed like a sailor.

The group had left the last village had obtaining information that was very vital to the future. The group had determined that their destination was the Aeon of Fire in Fire Country near Konoha to Naruto's delight. Once he found out where the temple was he wanted to summon Valefor and fly straight their but Auron stopped him. Naruto protested about this as well as Kin and Tayuya who wanted to fly as well. Their reasons were how often do you get to fly across a country on a giant bird instead of walking. However, Auron claimed that traveling across country would build stamina and help them become familiar with the landscape.

They group followed a daily routine, they would travel during the morning, training in the afternoon, and resting in the evening. While they were resting, Auron would tell stories of past Summoner's and guardians and their accomplishments.

When morning came the group stopped in a small village close to their destination before making their final stop at Konoha. The group looked around and saw people running laughing and enjoying themselves along with many decorations, games, and fireworks. Seeing all this everyone thought the same thing but Naruto voiced it with enthusiasm "A FESTIVAL!"

As he tried to make a break for the many games and food, he felt something grab the back of his shirt and looked back to see Auron holding him. Naruto glared at his guardian "Hey Baka swordsman what's the deal I want to go to the festival." Auron didn't say anything he just stared the young boy for several minutes until "No." Naruto just glared at him "well why not asshole" Auron didn't say anything and just pointed to a large temple "you have to their first then you can go to festival." Hearing this Naruto smiled "well why the hell didn't you say so" and ran off.

After he was out of sight, Auron sighed and looked at the ground as though something was bothering him. Kim noticed this and just had to ask "Auron-sama is something wrong?" Aruon just looked at the girl "did you two see the name of this village?" Kim just stood their trying to think but Tayuya answered first "Farplane village, so what's the big fucking deal?" Auron didn't answer and the two could tell that something big was going to happen.

With Naruto at the temple

Naruto ran straight to the temple knocking into people and carts and ignoring the angry shouts from the local villagers.

He eventually arrived at temple; Naruto saw many monks' and Miko's wondering around the temple as if preparing for someone's arrival. He walked over to one of the Miko's who was dusting off a large statue "Sumimasen ga." The young priestess looked at the small boy and smiled "can I help you young man?" Naruto just smiled "Hai, could you tell me what's going on here at the temple?" The Miko looked at the blond confused as to not knowing then figured that he wasn't from around him and agreed to show him around.

The Miko took Naruto on a tour of the temple of showing the various images and statues explaining their meaning. Some of the things where images of various Summoners' he even saw one that looked like a young Mucho. He kept looking around and saw many weapons that where used by past Guardians to defend Summoner's with in the past. As Naruto was looking around, he saw something that really caught his eye for in the painting stood a man wearing all red with black hair and a huge sword on his back "Auron!"

The Miko heard this and saw the paining and smile "Hai, Auron-sama or Sir Auron so many names for that man. He was said to be the greatest Guardian of all time and by far the most powerful swordsman to ever live." The Miko explained this with a singsong voice and a blush on her face. However, she didn't expect Naruto reaction "so that's what the drunken baka swordsman looks like young."

Hearing this the Miko looked at Naruto with a glare "how you dare say such things about Auron-Sama. He was the greatest Guardian of all time and even guarded the great High Summoner Yuna-san you have no right to speak that way." Naruto just looked at the young Miko with a board look "well he's still nothing but a drunk even if he is a powerful swordsman, he's still a drunk." The Miko kept glaring at Naruto ready to beat him to an inch of his life "what a little brat like you know about Auron-sama you don't even the importance of Gate's of the Farplane."

Hearing this Naruto looked at the Miko "Gate's of the Farplane?" The Miko smiled know she had outsmarted the little brat "Hai, the Gate's of the Farplane is a very spiritual place and very important to Summoner's who come to learn the art of the sending." Naruto just looked at the Miko "The Sending?" The Miko nodded "Hai, The sending is a very important part of the duty's of a Summoner for it is the art of sending the souls of the dead to the other side to find peace."

Hearing this Naruto couldn't help but gasp at what he was hearing 'is that the reason Auron sent me here?' The Miko looked at Naruto and noticed something different about the boy and was about to ask what was wrong until "Hey just what is the Farplane anyway?"

The Miko didn't expect this and began to explain "the Farplane is a gift left to mankind by the Aeons, It is a small piece of physical land place between our world and the world of the dead. When the Aeons were still around people used the Farplane to say good-bye to the ones they lost.

Hearing this a chill ran up Naruto's spine suddenly figuring out exactly why Auron had sent him to the temple. Naruto was so lost in thought he didn't hear the Miko trying to get his attention "Nani, what do you say?" The Miko just looked at with an annoyed look on her face "I asked you if you liked to see the actual Gates of the Farplane?" Hearing this Naruto nodded his head not entirely sure why he agreed.

The Miko lead Naruto to two large down a hallway passing by many people who looked at Naruto strangely. However, it honestly didn't bother him since he became a Summoner he had had been given strange looks at nearly every village that had heard of him.

Naruto and the Miko kept walking and Naruto looked at the Miko and asked "Gomen but why are you taking me to the Gates of Farplane, anyway?" The Miko looked at Naruto and just stared at the young boy thinking to her-self, 'why I am doing this' but she answered "everyone should see the Gates at least once." Naruto accepted not even thinking of questioning the answer.

The two had gone deeper into the temple and now stood in front a large iron door. There were two sets of chains surrounding the door on the bottom half of the door and the top half of the door. The chains glowed with a powerful aura around them…at least the top half was glowing the bottom one looked like it was severed in half.

Naruto saw this and looked at the Miko "hey Miko-sama, what's with chains and the wired door." The Miko just looked at Naruto and sighed, "the chains where placed on the door by the last Summoner's they are a spiritual and physical lock." Naruto looked at clearly confused.

The Miko sighed, "Okay it like this before the Aeon's left our world they placed two types of locks to ensure nothing could enter and disrupt the Farplane." Naruto nodded showing he understood, "Now to ensure the safety of those in the Farplane would not be disturbed. They Aeon's decreed that gates were to be locked until they thought it was right to allow Mankind to harness their power again. As a final safety, measure the Aeons placed locks that would keep out both spiritual and physical beings to enter.

Naruto nodded is head understanding most of what she was saying, "so if the locks kept people and sprits out how did the dead enter "The Farplane" after it was sealed?" The Miko didn't answer at first she just looked down at the ground "they couldn't…once the gates where sealed shut and nothing could get in. The dead have since then had no choice but to find other ways to enter the realm of the dead.

Hearing this Naruto opened his eyes in shocked at what he was hearing. He then began to wonder what it would be like to be trapped away from your family and friends, never allowed to rest or rejoin with the ones you love. He then began to remember his life before he became a Summoner, how he was always alone and unwanted and never allowed to be with the ones called family and always denied the very existent's of happiness…like he was.

Naruto brought himself out of his thoughts and looked at the Miko "So how do you open the last lock anyway?"

The Miko stared at the young boy wondering why he would ask something like that before answering "I honestly don't know only the chosen Summoner of the Aeons will be able to break the lock and open the door and enter the Farplane. The lock you see now is the physical lock of the Farplain meant to keep mortals out and for some reason it just broke without warning. When this happened we knew it was a sign and many took this a sign of great things to come. But I personally pity the person who has to do it."

Naruto just looked at her asking for an expiation "see when the Summoner opens the gates to the Farplane they must learn "The Sending." In a way, it's like dance to tell the sprits of dead where to go so that they may enter "The Farplane" and find peace. However, when they perform the dance the Summoner will unfortunately feel the pain, sorrow, and regret of every soul that they send."

Naruto began to get nervous "just…just how many souls are we taking about?" The Miko just sighed, "that I do not know for the last "Sending" was preformed many years ago and not long after that "The Farplane" was sealed off. So the number of souls that haven't been able to crossover must be uncountable." Everything was silent as Naruto took a moment for himself and began to walk towards the door.

The Miko saw this and tried to stop Naruto "boy what are you doing get away from their this instance." Naruto stood in front of the door doing nothing until, "it is the job of a summoner to protect the world and help the dead I understand that responsibility, I also understand it is…also my responsibility.

The Miko looked at him confused "what are you talking about I thought I made clear the only one who can open that door is the new Summoner not some kid." Naruto didn't answer he just placed his hand that was marked with the symbol of destruction on the door. When he did this the spiritual chain that kept the door sealed began to glow brightly and suddenly scattered allowing the door to open.

The Miko stood their not understanding what was going with this boy until she saw it. The symbol of destruction on Naruto's hand began to glow brightly and when the Miko saw this, she couldn't help but gasp in surprise 'he is the one, The Summoner we have been waiting for.' While the Miko was so engrossed in her discovery, the heavy iron doors that had kept, "The Farplane" that had been kept closed for so long began to slowly open. As soon as the doors where far enough a blinding white light began to pierce through the narrow opening that was formed.

As the light began to fill the room, The Miko was forced to cover her eyes as the white light began to glow brighter and a strong gust of wind blew from the door. The light and wind became so strong that the Miko had no choice but to take step backwards. She even began to consider running away in order to escape the violent elements that were being displayed right now.

However, she stopped herself and remembered the boy she turned around and tired looking for him. Unfortunately, the light had gotten brighter something that should have been impossible and wind had somehow gotten stronger as well. She found it impossible to get any closer she had no choice but to try and talk him out this he was to young for this responsibility "boy listen to me, I understand why you're doing but believe me you are still a child and not ready for the hardship this will bring. Please come with me before it's to late."

The Miko listened for any kind of sound that would be close to a response but heard nothing. Since shouting wasn't going to work, she had no choice but try to move as close to the opening as she could. She moved inch-by-inch nearing the once closed "Gate's of the Farplane" and ignored the pain she was receiving from the burning light and strong wind. Once she was mere inches from the "Gates" she could make out a figure staring into the light. The Miko figured it was Naruto and reached out her hand to grab him "boy take my hand please."

The Miko expected him like most children who didn't understand what was happening to listen and react out of fear. However, that was not the case with Naruto for instead of taking the Miko's hand he just turned turn to her with an emotionless look on his face but not in his eyes. In his eyes, there was signs determination, pride and a sense of obligation it was like despite his youth he knew what he was doing and had no regrets if anything went wrong. It was those blue eyes that the Miko felt some kind of relief and pulled her hand back and watched as the boy, No, the young Summoner in front of her put on a Fox like grin and began to disappear into the light.

After Naruto had completely disappeared into the light the Miko just stood their watching the spot where Naruto had stood a second ago. The Miko just kept standing their not even realizing that the light was no longer bothering her eyes as she kept staring into Farplane. Eventually the light started to dim down enough that Miko blinked and began to rub her eyes waiting for her eyes to adjust so that she could see.

When she regained the ability, to see she stared at the opening that lead into "The Farplane" and gasped in surprise. As a child, she was told many stories of the "Farplane" but to see it with her own eyes the Miko couldn't help stare at the sight in front of her as tears began to fall down her face. She never thought that in her life she would look upon something so beautiful that she didn't realize the ground was shaking beneath her.

With Auron, Kim, and Tayuya

Back with the rest of the group, Auron was explaining why Naruto needed to go to the temple and what he had to do. Kin decided to pay close attention to everything that Auron was saying making sure that she memorized everything, knowing that one-day she would need to do the very same thing. While Kin was taken, everything in with much enthusiasm Tayuya just sat their eyeing Auron with a suspicious look. Auron noticed this and stared at Tayuya "do you have something you wish to say Tayuya?" Kin heard this and looked at Tayuya recognizing the look on the Red head face 'this is not going to turn out well.'

Tayuya just stared at Auron with a grin on her face "yeah I got a fucking thing to say jackass." Kin heard the tone in Tayuya voice and began to panic 'here it comes.' Auron just looked clamed like always "and what is it you would like to say to me, please speak your mind." Tayuya just put on an evil smile on her lips "what I have to say is YOU EXPECT US TO FUCKING BELIEVE THIS BULLSHIT ABOUT DEAD PEPOLE AND FARPLAIN AND ALL THIS OTHER FUCKING GARABE YOUR SAYING OUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH."

Auron just stared at the foul mouth girl with no emotion on his face "what exactly do find so "fucking unbelievable" Tayuya-san?" Both girls did a double take on this never heard or expecting Auron to swear but Tayuya got over it quickly "you expect us to believe that Naruto going become some kind of messenger of the dead."

Auron just nodded, "that is one way of looking at for some people who called Summoner's shepherd of dead because of their abilities to send the dead to the other side." Tayuya just scoffed "so what are you going to be telling now that were going to be running into the walking dead or something?" Auron just gave her a dark smile "you don't seem to have a problem with me even though I am dead."

Tayuya and Kin looked in front them and blinked unable to find the right words needed. At least until Tayuya spoke "bullshit." Auron just looked at her "it's true" he said in a serious tone of voice. Tayuya gave him a look of disbelief "why don't you fucking prove it then asshole."

Auron did nothing at first but just reached into his coat. The two girls just looked at each other silently asking each other what he was doing. They so got their answers when Auron pulled out a Kunai, then placed at his above his wrist and looked at the two girls "you still don't believe me do you." Tayuya nodded her head believing he was bluffing while Kin was shacking believing he would do it.

After a minute or two Auron still held the Kunai over his wrist while Tayuya was getting impatient "well fucker if you're going to do it, THEN FUCKNG DO IT ALREADY." With those words, Auron without any warning rammed the Kunai right through his wrist piercing the skin and the vain.

The two girls just sat there watching with their mouth wide open at the bloody sight in front of them. Kin turned green and covered her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the sight in front of her. Tayuya on the other hand had a different reaction while she was queasy at the sight of Auron blood she a tougher stomach and had seen somewhat worse she still had to voice her opinion " WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ASSHOLE I WASN'T FUCKING SERIOUS WHEN I FUCKING SAID THAT DUMBASS."

Auron just stared at her with a blank and emotionless look on his face "you asked for proof and you got it or do you need more?" Auron said with a sick grin on his face as he brought the blade up to his throat holding it inches away from his skin.

Tayuya and Kin already knew what he was going to do and wanted stop him before it was to late. Unfortunately, it didn't matter for Auron had already pierced the flesh and began to cut from one said to the other making a long clean cut across his throat. The sight in front of them was worse then before as Kin couldn't help but lose the lunch she had earlier while Tayuya just covered her eyes.

The two girls didn't look at the now dead warrior afraid of the sight in front of them but still could hear the gurgling noise of the blood clogging his throat. Once the noise of chocking was gone both girls look forward to see if Auron was finally dead. The girls looked at the man that was supposed to be Naruto's guardian and saw him looking at the ground while large drops of blood were falling to the ground and pouring down his clothes.

The two girls just stared at the sight in front of them not believing that someone would do something like that. The girls began to move closer towards to Auron's "dead body" to see if he had really died was faking it or was using some kind of Genjutsu. Tayuya tried to cancel the Genjutsu using the trick's she had learned in the past when she was younger. After she had done this and seen that it wasn't a Genjutsu Tayuya began to get as close as she wanted to the body.

Tayuya had gotten as close as she wanted to get to the dead man and began to poke at him with a stick. She began to poke at the body seeing if she could get any kind of reaction out of him to prove he was faking it. After five pokes at least, Tayuya gave up and concluded that Auron was dead. Seeing the corpse of their supposed guardian in front of her Tayuya for a brief moment almost felt like prying for his soul if he wasn't such an idiot to do something so stupid that he got himself killed.

While Tayuya was staring at the corpse, Kin was in a different state of mind. She was visibly shacking at the sight in front of her, she had come to respect and admire Auron and now seeing him dead in front of him was very upsetting. She did her best but the tears kept falling from her eyes.

While the two girls were lost in their grief they had failed to notice Auron had risen his head back up and looked at the two girls and smiled "never thought you two cared about me that much."

Both girls blinked at the voice they had heard and looked at up to see Auron still sitting their with the cut on his throat sill fresh and leaking blood.

Both girls saw this and while a little happy to see him alive they both turned white as a ghost then scrammed out "HOLY FUCKING SHIT, ZOMBIE." Auron eye began to twitch at being called a zombie AGAIN but could still understand their reaction and it was still better then Naruto they didn't try running.

After Tayuya had swallowed, most of her fear and stood her ground but was still shacking in fear. The fear that was brought up by standing if front of some who was dead and alive at the same time something most sane people where afraid of.

With one last deep breath Tayuya found the words, she needed to say, "So…so you really are dead…aren't you?" Auron nodded his head showing he was telling the truth but put on a sick smile as he brought the Kunai that he still had up to his chest "do you want more proof?" Auron asked but before the girls could answer, he plunged the Kunai through his chest right to where his heart was and left it in place.

Both girls kept staring at the sight in front of him not bothered as much as the first two acts since they somewhat knew what to expect. Kin kept staring at Auron relived that he would live even after all that had just happen to him. However, she also shivered at the upcoming nightmares of Auron holding her head in his hand, taking small amounts of her brain out, and eating it like a snack.

Tayuya just looked at Auron with a smile at the use of a living target that couldn't die. Her mind was fall of images of Auron being used as a practice dummy for Kunai throwing, torture techniques, maybe lighting him on fire 'so many possibilities for this drunk fucking bastard.'

It wasn't long before both girls were dropped out of their thoughts when the earth beneath them began to shake beneath them. Kin fearing for her life grabbed Tayuya arm shouting, "where going to die." Tayuya was more clam then that as she tried to keep her balance 'what the fuck is going on.' The moment Tayuya thought this a large bright light shoot up from where the temple was straight into the sky annoying Tayuya 'fucking Naruto can't he keep things simple?'

Lake in Center of Village

Many of the villagers who had felt the tremor began rushing towards the Center of their village in a panic. They were all setting up last minute decorations around the area as well as setting up a stage and having men and women singers preparing for some kind of event.

Tayuya, Kin, and Auron began to follow the crowds of people wondering what was going on since everyone was too busy to give them a straight answer. Giving up they each decided to get a good spot in front of the lake to what for whatever show was about to happen.

It soon began to grow quiet as many of the monks lit the last of the candles and began to pry. With one long sigh the monks and the village elders began to sing together into a moving and sad song (Hymn of the faith) and with them each member of the village began to sing with them.

Once everyone was singing, all at once in complete sync with one another three people were trying to figure out what was going on. Auron stood their being more then familiar with how the Hymn went feeling somewhat relieved that the song would not fade away with time long many things he had lost. However, Auron was also felt regret while hearing it brought back memories of old friends.

Tayuya stood their listening to each of the words that were said with the Hymn. While she listened to it, she felt a strange sensation run across her skin it felt good to hear this song and she wanted to keep listening without interruptions. For what seemed like a many years, Tayuya had finally felt at peace with herself.

Kin listened to the Hymn letting the words flow through her. They were clam and soothing and brought out a peace Kin didn't know existed. While this calm washed over her, Kin began to unconsciously rub the symbol on her hand 'is this one of positive's of being a Summoner?'

The small group attention was eventually brought out of their thoughts as they looked at the lake, which was now glowing brightly. Before anyone could ask what was happen a flashes of light began shoot out of the lake into the sky, one of the lights was a bright sliver and the symbol for wind appeared beneath it. After that more lights began to shoot out of the lake following the sliver light the next one was Red then Yellow followed by Blue, Black, Gray, Purple, and finally Green.

Each light formed around into a circular pattern surrounding a White light at the center of it all. The villagers looked towards the center trying seeing a figure standing they're holding a large sword in his hands but was wearing to be some kind of silk kimono. Once the people could make this person out some began to whisper "The Summoner."

Fortunately, Tayuya, Kin and Auron hared this and looked towards the lake trying to see their idiot blond but this was not the case. When they looked at the figure on the lake, they didn't see the blond they were familiar with, what they did see was someone was completely different. This person had the face of Naruto, the body, even the same whisker marks.

The difference was his eyes that were different. They had one had been so full of life and excitement one would normally see in a child where gone and in their place was something cold and sad found only in harden warriors. To simply put it Naruto had taken on the persona of the warrior who was about to charge into battle, the leader who was going to make a grate sacrifice, and the father who had no choice but to condemn their own child. In short, Naruto was about to something that while it would help many people but leave many scars he would be forced to wear.

Center of Lake

Naruto stood their not really understanding what he had seen. He remembered walking into the Farplane and after that, it was all just flashes of bright lights and images passed before his eyes leaving him to wonder what he was seeing.

The next thing he knew he was standing in a field of flowers he had never seen before they were deep red and alien at the same time. He looked around at the landscape to try to get his bearings but gasped at what he saw.

The sky was a deep orange mixed with red it looked like a sunset but the sun or rather suns where high in the sky. The fields went on for miles and miles with scenery of mountings waterfalls and grass fields all around. However, the air is what caught Naruto's attention the most there was something peaceful about it.

Naruto stood onto of a ledge overlooking a valley. Naruto looked down and saw something at the bottom, it appeared to be a lake but there were thousands of bright lights surrounding it. Naruto moved closer to see if he could get a better look at what was going but didn't notice the small rock under his foot until he knocked it over the edge. When this happen the lights as if reacting to a threat and scattered into every direction.

Naruto realized this his mistake and did what he always did in this type of situation "fuck." Cursed like that foul mouth little brat that he was. However, something different happen this time he felt a smack to the back of his head "watch your mouth Gaki."

Naruto holding his head in pain turn around to see what asshole decided to fuck with him. To his surprise said asshole with a beautiful looking woman with long red, ANBU gear, a Konoha headband and an orange swirl on her vest. Naruto looked at the woman at a lost for words she seemed somehow familiar. But he didn't have time to let something like that bother him right now "hey lady where the hell I am and why the hell did you it, damn it."

The Red haired woman didn't respond with words but instead with another punch to the back of Naruto head and a kick to Naruto ribs "I said watch your mouth Gaki!" Naruto glared at the women and responded "why should I listen to you your not my Kaa-san." After Naruto said that, there was a strange feeling in his stomach that he couldn't identify. Naruto also noticed something in the woman's eyes as well a certain coldness that showed hurt as well as…regret.

He was about to ask but the woman beat him to his question "okay let's make this quick I got better things to do." Naruto nodded and sat in front of the woman willing to listen as Auron had taught him to "always grasp the surrounding knowledge…especially after your eighteenth or so bottle of Sake." 'Damn baka swordsman can't even teach a good lesson without some kind of alcohol damn zombie booze hound.'

The Redhead noticed that Naruto was lost and thought and decided to wake up with what she had an available a rock to which she throw right at the side of his head.

Naruto felt this and glared at the woman "now that your paying attention I began to explain why you're here…well at least from others told me personally I don't believe a word of it." Naruto eyed her with an evil glare while the woman had on evil smirk on her face.

Then in a clam and sick kind of voice began to speak "I mean when they mentioned that a new Summoner was coming nearly everyone here in "The Farplane" went nuts it was hilarious seeing everyone running around like about of chickens with their heads cut off. Then I'm called up saying that I have to explain everything to the supposed newest "Summoner" The woman gave a chuckle. Naruto just glared at her.

The woman kept chuckling at the blonds anger for her "and when I get me so called new and great Summoner I find." There was silence between to the two as the women just kept giving a smile "but why I find is a loud mouth, baka looking midget who not only is just playing pretend when it comes to being a Summoner" Naruto clenched his fist "and a second rate swordsman at least." That did as Naruto grabbed the first thing he could and without realizing, it swung his sword at the woman who dodged it easily.

Naruto swore at this but didn't stop as he got up and got into stance for another attack but the woman he was going to attack was gone. Naruto looked around trying to figure out where she went she heard until he heard "to slow gaki." Naruto heard and before he could even turn or block he felt a strike to his back and he hit the ground.

The woman stood over Naruto holding a standard ANBU sword in her hand the blade was on the other side so she couldn't actually cut Naruto. The Red Haired woman stood over the small boy examining him 'he has some skill with a blade from the speed it took him to get into the stance but he lacks experience with it.' The woman gave a smile at the boy who was getting up and getting back into fighting position but before he could attack, the woman put her blade away.

Naruto looked at the woman seeing putting her bald away feeling somewhat insulted that the woman in front of him was not taken him seriously and that she was putting her sword away. Naruto glared at the woman "hey I'm not done yet bring out your sword lady." The woman sighed, "first thing kid stop calling me Lady. I have a name it Kushina got it."

Naruto just gave her an annoyed look "like I care what your name is Lady can we just get to why I here already you've already wasted enough of my time as it is." The woman now named Kushina just rolled her eyes "fine gaki the reason I'm here is to teach you the sending and maybe a few other things about past Summoner's."

Naruto looked Kushina with a disbelieving "ha, what would you know about Summoner's Lady." Hearing his Kushina gave an evil smirk that was strangely similar to Naruto's "I'll have you know that I grew up in a village where the temple of the Aeon of destruction in was." Hearing this Naruto stared at Kushina wide eye "your village housed Bahamut-sama." Kushina gave a grin of pride "yep, why do you ask?" Naruto rosé up his hand and showed the symbol of destruction on his bandage hand. Kushina saw this smiled with pride 'figures.'

Naruto was so excited about hearing where his Aeon was that he forgot if anger and frustration at Kushina but then noticed the Leaf headband around her neck. Naruto wanting answers asked, "If you're from a different village why do have a Konoha headband?"

Kushina just sighed, "I was born in whirlpool country where the temple of Bahamut was. I moved towards during the shinobi war and…I also died there as well I'm afraid." Kushina looked down at the ground.

Naruto heard this and couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman in front of him "gomen I didn't know." Kushina just shrugged her shoulders "Its okay I died almost six years ago so I'm over it now." She said but tone of voice betrayed what how she was really feeling.

Hearing the hurt in Kushina voice for some reason affect Naruto as well and he wanted to comfort her for some reason. He never got the chance to ask as Kushina got up and beat him to any questions "alright kid all this chit chat had gone on long enough we have to work to do." Naruto nodded and began to listen to everything Kushina said about pass Summoner's and her life as a shinobi.

The two talked for many hours like two friends who hadn't seen each other for years. While he was training, Naruto felt some kind of strange peace with being around Kushina. He enjoyed his training with her and learning not only swordsmanship from her but history as well something that usually took him board him easily. However, something was bugging him about the way Kushina looked at him. In her eyes, she showed a great sadness that he just couldn't figure out.

So after they had just finished practicing the moves for the sending when Naruto decided to ask "Hey Kushina-san did you leave anyone behind when you died?" Kushina looked at the blond haired Summoner and sighed, "Hai, I did now drop it." Naruto was about to ask more but Kushina glared at him "I SAID DROP IT." Naruto took a step back but nodded.

Some time later

Naruto was resting in one of the many fields staring at the orange sky and enjoying the view. He wasn't to concern about doing anything since Kushina told that time here and time in the living world flowed in a different sort of way. Naruto had gotten nearly all of his stances for the Sending right and was his swordsmanship had greatly improved but he knew he couldn't stay here he had things to do and people to get back namely Hinata.

Naruto was so lost in thought he didn't even noticed Kushina walking towards him "thinking of someone?" Naruto just looked at the Red haired woman and nodded his head. Kushina smiled "what her name?" Naruto without thinking about what she said "Hyuuga Hinata" once he realized what he said he covered his mouth.

Kushina snickered at her little stunt and decided to have some fun "Hinata huh, good name and a Hyuuga no lese your in for a treat when you get older." Naruto looked at the woman afraid to ask what she was talking about but he did "what do you mean?" Kushina gave an evil grin "well I knew a few Hyuuga from my time in Konoha and lets just say when they come of age their perfect to look at from the neck down."

Naruto looked at the woman with a questioning look not understanding what she was talking. Kushina saw this and remembered that he was still a boy after all "what I'm talking about Naruto-kun is when you're wittle Hinata-chan grows up she won't be so little especially when I comes to her chest." Hearing this Naruto now understood what she was talking about and could feel blood pouring from his noise. Kushina saw this and smiled "that's right gaki and were talking about melon size tits, flat stomach, long legs, cute face, long slick hair and of course a nice firm **Ass."**

Naruto did his best to block out everything Kushina was saying but failed as the image of an older Hinata that looked exactly like Kushina said appeared in his mind. After this Naruto was literary shot into due to large amount of blood shooting out of his noise. After he hit the ground, which took quite awhile Naruto eventually hit the ground and was unconscious. Kushina looked at the blond and began to laugh loudly while holding her ribs 'he's got then more then a crush on the girl. I wonder if she related to Hashi and Aki if the little pansy finally grew a pair and asked her to marry him."

Naruto was now entering the last of his training with Kushina. He knew he had to leave soon and get back to everyone else but he was also saddened by the fact that he would be leaving her and probably never seeing this woman again. He didn't know why this bothered but in their short time, together Kushina had become something like…a mother towards Naruto and he liked it and never wanted it to end…sadly he knew it had to.

Naruto had just preformed the entire ritual that was the Sending with Kushina standing over him checking him for any flaws. After he finished, he looked at his instructor to see if she approved. Kushina stood over Naruto her arms crossed and a serious look on her face that was unlike her. She said nothing at first as she just kept glaring at the boy before she broke the stare and grind giving him thumbs up "nice work gaki not a single flaw."

Naruto broke his open grin and stared jumping for joy much like any kid his age would as he looked at Kushina "so what now Kushina-sensei?" Kushina just nodded her head "now we have to get an approval from the pervious High Summoner's and you can be on your way." Hearing this Naruto felt a pain in his gut at hearing "pervious High Summoner's" and "On his way."

He looked down at the ground and began to dread. Kushina sensed this and looked at the boy "what up kid?" Naruto didn't answer but Kushina could tell what was wrong "look gaki I'll admit I enjoyed our little time together but this is the realm of the dead you don't belong here. You have friends to get back to and I can certainly tell you it's not polite to keep a girl waiting." Hearing this Naruto suddenly remembered all his friends and Hinata most of all."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head "I understand but could you do something for me if I do this right." Kushina blinked not expecting this "sure what do want and only if you pass on your first try." Naruto nodded "I want you tell me about your life." Kushina heard but didn't respond until she finally said "deal."

Center of Farplane

Naruto and Kushina walked towards a round stone area with symbols of in carved in it. Behind the symbol was a stone that glowed with a bright light and also had the symbol as well but was glowing.

While Naruto was looking at the scenery Kushina was standing by him as if waiting for someone. After waiting, for about two minutes or so Kushina got tired of waiting as she shouted "HEY WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE."

Not getting the response, she wanted Kushina she crossed her arms childishly "figurers they say don't be late but they're never on time is so stupid." Kushina just sighed and looked at Naruto to see him glaring at her.

Kushina was surprised "Nani?"

Naruto just kept his look "were supposed to be doing something important. Could you PLEASE act with a little professionalism and not be so childish." Kushina looked at the blond boy with her mouth hanging opening and her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. After a few moments, Kushina said the only thing she could think of "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "you heard me." After that Naruto found himself in a chokehold complements of Kushina."

While the two were trying to kill each other they both failed to noticed that they had a guest watching them and was enjoying the show but had to end it "if you two are done we have a ritual to perform.

Both Blond and Redhead looked towards where the voice had come from to see whom it was standing there. What they saw was a small boy in purple outfit and brown skin the two recognized him immediately "BAHAMUT-Sama" the two said.

BAHAMUT stood there with a childish smile on his as he looked at the two in front of him "it is good to see two again especially you Naruto." Naruto managed to worm his way out of Kushina grip and walk over BAHMUT taking about all the things he had learned since they had last meet. However, he was mostly exaggerating and boosting which annoyed Kushina who was still mad about be told she was childish by him.

"I see most of us are here" Everyone heard yet another voice and looked to see an older woman smiling at all of them. Before anyone could react, Naruto had already bottled towards the woman "ANIMA-Sama."

Hearing this Kushina was a bit taken back not expecting Naruto to have already meet Lady ANIMA. As far as she knew only Summoner's who were nearing the end of their pilgrimage, where allowed to meet ANIMA.

Since Kushina didn't like to be kept in the dark she had to ask "hey Naruto how do you know ANIMA-sama?" Naruto just looked at Kushina with a smile "ANIMA-sama is going to be Hinata-chan's Summon."

Kushina gasped and smiled 'so that how their relationship is going to work he he.'

After they had everything set up Naruto stood in the center of the stone ring with everyone looking at him. He could see Kushina in front of him holding a strange smile Naruto had often seen off mothers who kids had graduated the academy. Next to her was a brunet with a beautiful face but strange eyes one being blue and the other being green. Around the area stood BAHUMUT watching over him along with ANIMA also, Valefor had decided to join in and watch. However, most of the area was empty when Naruto asked he was told that the other Aeons were busy or didn't like him for being a male.

Naruto stood there and listen for the Hymn of the faith to begin and he could start. It was important to him that he get this right on his first try and he also needed to listen to the advice BAHAMUT had given him. Before he started, he remembered BAHAMUT telling him that the best way to avoid the pain of the sending was to think about someone that clam his and cancel the pain he felt. He was told that it was supposed to be either a strong memory of either something or someone.

Naruto couldn't think of a memory strong enough to help him now but he was told that this was just a practice before the real thing. Once the Hymn began Naruto with his sword in hand began to move in a pattern that Kushina had drilled into his head. He moved as if he no control but knew he did and before he knew it, it was over.

With Kushina, she looked over towards the brunet and silently asked if he passed. The woman just smiled "he's not bad for a beginner." Hearing this Kushina let out a loud sigh of relief "Arigatou Lady Yuna."

Entrance of the Farplane

Naruto stood at was called the Door of the Living. Naruto stood there his sword on his back a fresh set of clothes on him. Everyone who had watched the ritual was their wanting to give in their last good bye to the young Summoner.

When all was said and done everyone was expecting him to jump right thorough the portal and get home but he didn't. Naruto just stood there with a scowl on his face and directly at Kushina. He said nothing at first until "we had deal Kushina-san."

Hearing this everyone looked at Kushina as an uneasy chill ran through the wind. Kushina just sighed, "I was born in whirlpool country, I trained my whole life to being the best shinobi and I was." Everyone just rolled their eyes at Kushina's boosting. "I took part in the last shinobi war, I meet a man unlike any other." At this Kushina's eyes began to water as tears were freely pouring down her face "then the war was over and this man and I married."

Kushina stopped and smiled at the next set of memories "those moments where the happiest days of my life. For a short time there was no killing, no war, just me and that man and the life that was growing inside of me."

Hearing this Naruto eyes opened wide he looked at the woman in front of him not even thinking that the woman in front of him was once a mother. Naruto wanted to say something but Kushina started talking "not long after that I found out I was pregnant I went to tell this man in person." Kushina smiled "the moment I told him…he fainted right there."

Everyone that was listening began to laugh even Naruto but he didn't know why. Not long after Kushina continued "so after he finally woke up the first thing he did was grab my and get on one knee and ask me to marry him and I accepted." Naruto smiled thinking that was it until Kushina said something that stopped him in his tracks "after that he took the role as Yondaime Hokage."

Hearing this Naruto looked at the woman in front trying to see if she was lying but he could tell that she was being truthful. Kushina then for some reason began to walk towards Naruto "soon months went by and my child was to be born on October 10th."

Naruto gulped almost afraid to hear what was next as Kushina was now eye level to Naruto "On that night the Kyuubi attack and I gave birth to my son a blond haired boy with blue eyes and looked just like his father. However, I had lost a lot of blood during the birth and wouldn't last long but I did get to hold my son for the first time."

Naruto was listening to every word Kushina was saying as she drew her arms around him "As I held my baby boy for the first time I got to see him smile and imagined what kind of man he would and how proud I was of him…then…I died. I soon came here and adjusted to the way of the Farplane helping the few people who managed to find this place on their own."

Naruto kept hearing this tears falling from his eyes as he listened "then nearly six years later I hear about a blond boy from living world was coming and I had to see him myself and I'm glad I did. I was so happy to see My Boy, my little baby boy Naruto."

Hearing these words, Naruto without any real control hugged Kushina crying "Kaa-san." As he did this held as tight as he could not wanting to let go of the woman for many nights he cried out for. Kushina did the same thing not wanting to let her baby go even though she had no choice.

Kushina swallowed the spit that had built up in her throat as she spoke "Naruto I…I know this is going to be hard but you have to return to the living world." Naruto was about argue but Kushina stopped him "listen you have to go back you're needed there not here and I thought I already told you." Kushina smiled "You shouldn't keep a lady waiting Naruto-kun." Hearing this Naruto remembered Hinata and nodded his head in agreement "okay Kaa-san."

With one last final good bye the mother and son and were to part yet again but at least this time they could a proper good-bye. As Naruto walking towards the exit he heard Kushina shout out "don't forget Naruto-kun I expect a lot of grandchildren when I get the chance to visit." Hearing this Naruto blushed "Kaa-san were just friends" and with that Naruto left. Kushina still a smirk on her face 'me and Minato-kun were just friends and one point Naruto-kun."

Farplain village center of lack

So now, Naruto now found himself in standing in the center of a lake floating there but he knew what he had to do as soon as the Hymn began. As he did in his training Naruto began the dance of the sending with one thing on his mind the image of Hinata and that kept him going.

Lakeshore side

Everyone at the lake was prying as they watched the young summoner perform the "Sending." Halfway through the dance is what really started to get interesting as the torches began to glow in a deep blue color surprising many of the children and young adults.

With Auron and the others, Kin was impressed so far, with what was going on. Tayuya just gave a board look at what she seeing believing it to be just a fancy light show. However, those soon change as a small sphere light began floating by freaking the red head out.

Soon millions of lights began floating around the area mostly around Naruto spinning in a clockwise pattern shooting upwards into the sky. Soon more and more lights began pouring from every direction in the sky. This was also happening in everyone in every village looking towards the sky as the small lights all began to fly towards the village.

After what seemed like many hours, the last of the lights had faded into the night sky. Naruto walked towards the shore with the many monks and Miko waiting for him. The temple leader was the first to approach but before he could say anything Naruto called "VALEFOR." Many backed up when the white charka flowed around him and the bird Aeon fell from the sky and landed right next to him. Many of the villagers backed awaked in fear. The head monk looked at Naruto asking "Naruto-sama what?"

Naruto face didn't change as he looked at the man "forgive me, but I have something to do." Naruto said this then got on Valefor's back and looked at Auron who just nodded. Naruto just smiled and turned to his friend "Valefor take me to Konoha" the bird like creature just grunted and took off soaring off into the air.

Many of the onlookers were confused one decided to express herself out loud "what the fuck was that about" shouted Tayuya.

Konoha village

Two Chuunin stood in front of the gate being forced to do guard duty the worst job of a ninja. The two ninja's just sighed as they were about to get on their knees and pry for something to happen.

They got their wish as the next they knew they saw a ginat bird like creature flying towards the village. The guards at seeing the demon bird looked at each other "sound the alarm before" the guard didn't get to finish as the demon flew past them.

The two Chuunin sounded the alarm and began to prepare for battle. While they were doing this, many of the civilians who saw the giant bird began to run in fear afraid of what happened with the Kyuubi would be happening again.

In front of academy

Three girls were running as fast as they could try to get to class before they were late. However, one girl just suddenly stopped and began to look up into the sky.

One of the girls noticed this and had to stop "hey Sakura hold it." Sakura turned around and looked to see what Ino was doing and then noticed Hinata. The two girls ran back to their friend "hey Hinata come on we have to go."

Hinata didn't respond at first but she did smile. She turned towards her friends and gave a smile "the wind…it's nice today isn't." Both Sakura and Ino sweat dropped "Ya it nice Hinata but we have to get to class." Hinata nodded her head and began to follow but then felt something coming from behind but before she could turn around a giant bird like creature already flew past her, Ino and Sakura.

All three girls were stunned at what they were seeing especially since the demon bird was coming back towards them. The three girls were about to run but the demon bird was to fast as it drew closer and landed right in front of them. The girls didn't know what to do as the demon just stood there looking at them.

After a moment they heard something jump off the back of the giant birds back and began to walk towards them. What they saw made them gasp especially Hinata as the figure stood in front of her with a fox like grin "hey Hinata-can" Hinata just smiled back "welcome back Naruto-kun" as she ran towards and hugged him tightly.

Okay my latest work. Tell me what you think and leave behind many reviews. Also I would like apologize that this took so long to write this up but I had things to do. Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter. Also I got two ways this story can go go through all of Naruto's pilgrimage or do a time skip to where Naruto returns as a High Summoner and becomes a guardian and a High Summoner.


	10. Naruto's return Vol II

I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy Ten

Final Summoning chapter 10 V II

"Talking"

'Thought'

Naruto had returned to Konoha ridding Valefor a few months ago. Upon his return to the village, Naruto did get into some trouble with the villagers and the council. However, despite the major headache that was caused by these people Naruto would still rather deal with council then were he was now.

As of right now, Naruto was standing in between the legs of Hyuuga Aki as she was giving birth to her second child.

Even now, Naruto was doing everything he was taught to make sure the birth was successful for both the mother and the baby. However, there were some problems with the delivery and this was making things difficult for Naruto.

Aki had gone into labor ahead of schedule, but most of the medicine that was supposed to be used to help the pain was in short supply and Aki was losing a lot of blood. If that wasn't enough the baby was giving to be corruptive either. The birth was breeched meaning that the baby enters the birth canal with the buttocks or feet first as opposed to the normal head first presentation.

As Naruto worked with the other medical experts he couldn't help but wish he was back to dealing with the bastards on the council.

Last time

All three girls were stunned at what they were seeing especially since the demon bird was coming back towards them. The three girls were about to run but the demon bird was to fast as it drew closer and landed right in front of them. The girls didn't know what to do as the demon just stood there looking at them.

After a moment they heard something jump off the back of the giant birds back and began to walk towards them. What they saw made them gasp especially Hinata as the figure stood in front of her with a fox like grin "hey Hinata-can" Hinata just smiled back "welcome back Naruto-kun" as she ran towards and hugged him tightly.

Naruto was being hugged by Hinata while Valefor was standing next to the two making a poring like noise as it was enjoying the cute seen in front of her. While Hinata held onto her friend listening to his heartbeat with a small blush on her face. Naruto simply stood there with a goofy grin on his a face and a small blush while being held by his friend. While this was going on with them, Ino and Sakura on the other had own interest as they were staring at Valefor admiring her beauty. After awhile both Naruto and Hinata return to earth and broke apart from their hug with a deep blush on their faces. It didn't help with both Sakura and Ino to giggle at they're blushing friends.

Eventually, Naruto had gotten over his embarrassment "it's good to see you three again I've missed all of you." The girls smiled at this especially Hinata while Valefor gave Naruto nudge showing that she didn't like to be ignored. The blond chuckled out of embarrassment at this at forgetting his feathered friend and introduce everyone "Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan this is Valefor the Aeon of the wind. Valefor, these are my friends and they're very pleased to meet you." Valefor looked at the young girls in front of her and bowed her head to show respect.

As she did this, the girls took a good look at the creature in front of them. Hinata had no problem with the giant bird since she had seen weirder things in her dreams ever since she had learned she was a summoner herself. Sakura stood far away from the giant bird in front of her, while she was intimated by it she trusted Naruto. Ino on the other hand loved what she was seeing and wanted to get as close as she could many be even get a chance to rid it.

While the children were busy with their little reunion, they failed to notice the large group of villagers starting to gather around them.

Looking into their eyes Naruto could still see the hate and anger they had for him when he left the village. He assumed that after enough time had gone by and his status as a summoner and been announced that they would at least try to reconsider their feelings about him. Sadly, that wasn't the case has one asshole of a villager shouted "the demon has return and has brought a demon bird with him." Hearing this many of the other villagers started shouting similar things as they began to closed in on Naruto and the girls. Now thanks to his training with Auron Naruto had gotten pretty good with his sword and could defend himself if need be but if he fought the girls would be caught in the middle and that was something he couldn't allow.

Therefore, after weighing his options Naruto deiced to fall to his least favorite tactic…retreat. He turned around to Valefor who could tell what he was planning as she lowered her back and allowed Naruto to hop on. Looking at the girls Naruto made a motion to get on and they did. As the three girls held on to the giant bird they started to get second thoughts as Valefor spread her wings and got of the ground just as a villager was about to stab her.

As Valefor began to fly away the angry mob, she noticed that some of her passengers weren't so grateful to be in the air. Both Ino and Sakura were holding on to her feathers rather tightly and it was a bit annoying. Naruto didn't seem to have a problem with being in the air and was even laughing along with the young girl next to him seemed to also enjoy it.

Hokage Tower

At the tower of the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage was working in his office doing unusually large amount of paperwork. He had everything sorted out and organized and if he worked non-stop he could have his paperwork done by sunset and actually sleep at night. He began to read the first of many papers and enjoying the light breeze. Until the breeze suddenly picked up and what looked like a large bird as if creature flew one window and out the other scattering the papers everywhere. Seeing the mess around him, Sarutobi couldn't help but start to cry at all the other work he had to do.

With Naruto and the others

After spending a few minutes in the air and having the times of their young lives the eventually returned to the ground and landed right on top of the Yondaime head. Each of the children slid off the back of the flying Aeon Naruto and Hinata each had a huge smile of their face while Ino looked a bit nervous and Sakura looked a little green.

Naruto stood by Valefor rubbing the feathers on her neck showing his appreciate for what she had done for him and his friends. While he was doing this the girls just looked at their blond haired friend with a new look of awe and amazement at what he had managed to accomplish. When he left a few months ago, they expected him to return a little stronger then he was a maybe pick up a trick or two on his travels. Never did they expect him to return on the back of a giant bird.

Wanting answers both Sakura and Ino looked at each other and then at Hinata with an evil look in their eyes that made the young Hyuuga flinch out of fear. The two dragged Hinata away from Naruto and began to whisper something to her witched caused her to turn red. When it looked like Hinata was about to object Ino and Sakura said something that made Hinata turned redder as she walked back to Naruto.

Very nervously Hinata looked to her blond friend while pocking her fingers in her cute way and asked "Umm Naruto-kun could you…tell us about your training and your adventures while you were away." To be honest, this isn't what Hinata wanted, while she wanted to know the things that happen with her friend it felt wrong to her to just pry in what would be considered private and forcing Naruto to tell about it wasn't right. To bad her friends too bad for her, her friends thought differently.

Flashback

While Ino and Sakura where discussing their plan with Hinata the young Hyuuga wanted to object to until she saw the evil grin on their lips "you want to know just as badly as we do Hinata-chan and your a lot **closer** to him then us so he will talk to you." Hearing this Hinata blushed at the implication that Ino was applying when she said closer strangely and would have told her off but Sakura spoke next "and if your still not connived then you should know, that you need a better place to hide your diary Hinata-chan, you perv." Hinata mouth hung open at hearing this as she turned a deeper shade of red. Seeing she had no choice, she went to her blond friend and hope he wouldn't be mad at her for intruding.

With Naruto, he was gently brushing his hands against the soft feathers of his Aeon glade that she was enjoying all the attention she was getting until he noticed Hinata walking back towards him looking nervous. Looking back at Ino and Sakura he was a bit creped out by the evil grins and began to wonder what they said that made Hinata turn red and just shook his thinking that girls were weird.

While this was going on Ino and Sakura were watching the show in front of them slightly enjoying themselves. While Ino would chuckle at how cute the two in front of her were at times. Sakura on the other hand look a little concerned about what she just did "do you think we went to far?" Ino looked at her pink haired friend and gave a reassuring smile "not a chance the only thing wrong here is that we don't have any popcorn for the show." Hearing this Sakura sweat dropped.

Back with the young couple, Hinata stood in front of Naruto doing her finger thing and staring at the blond unable to find the right words to say. Naruto on the other hand just kept waiting for Hinata to say or do something while thinking about how cute the finger thing she did was cute. When Hinata finally found the words she needed to say she noticed the bandages that were covered Naruto's hands. Seeing the injuries to Naruto's hands, Hinata again lost what she was about to say and gasp at the bandages covering her friends hands.

Hearing her gasp and seeing that she was staring right at his injury Naruto tired hiding both his hands behind his back in a vain attempt to him them and not be asked about them. To bad for Naruto that he was friend's with a girl that just couldn't ignore a serious injures as his without asking questions "Naruto-kun what happen to your hands?" Naruto didn't answer at first; he even refused to look at her in the eye. Hinata could see that he didn't want to talk about and she knew she had to right to get into what would very personal and as much as she wanted to respect that…She had to Know what happen. Taking a deep Hinata grabbed both hands and placed both of them with her own and asked with as much muster as she could "Naruto…please, tell me what happen to your hands…please."

Hearing the pleading tone in Hinata's voice Naruto didn't have the heart to lie to his friend and knew she expected a real answer as to what happen. He also didn't want to lie and ruin the friendship he had with Hinata, but he also didn't want her to worry about his well being all the time. Going over his choices Naruto decided to tell her what happen in Suna and hope she would take it well. So, he sat on the ground and told everyone to gather around to hear what happen.

Council Chambers

The village of Konoha like any other sociality was run by a system of government to keep it running properly. There were three major powers in charge of the village of Konoha that made sure the village ran successfully and effetely.

The first power was the civilian council. The civilian council was meant to keep order for non-shinobi members of the village. They were given the job of keeping order with merchants, owners of major industrial companies and finances, etc. The members of the civilian council were people who skills laid in keeping track of finances, people who were well respected and elected into a position. There were even people who were formally shinobi but forced to retired for one reason or another but still wanted to contribute to their home.

The second power was the shinobi council. The shinobi council was meant to keep order for shinobi related activates. They were given the job of deciding how the shinobi operated, what countries to trade with, who to keep tabs on and even when to attack incase of war between them. The members of the shinobi council were made up of the shinobi clan heads both major clans and lesser clans. However, some members were made up of full fledge shinobi with experience and large amounts of time in the field and survived.

The third and final power was with the Hokage as leader of the village. Out of the three powers, the Hokage had the most. No real major decisions could be made with out the approval of the Hokage behind it. Sure, while the other two council members could do things like organizing trade with village on the outskirts of fire country or sending a small band of shinobi to a disturbance in the local towns. They couldn't however, order a squad of ANBU to spy on a hostile village or the assassination of a powerful daimyo, such things were meant to be beyond the two groups to keep them from gaining to much power.

To bad, the civilians didn't seem to agree with that, as lately they did what they could to ensure they had a hand with everything that went on within the village. They starting reducing large amounts of much for their own "projects" saying that should not be wasted on pity and unimportant thins like the orphanage and the remolding of the village walls as well as increase the prices on all shinobi gear. They also took an approach onto how the academy graduation system worked and who should be passing and when. By bribing the teachers to let certain children pass and believing that with many numbers they could would still be considered the strongest village even with weak shinobi. There was also the amount of illegal products that were allowed into the village due to the civilians hunger for profit and failure to see the poison it was spreading towards the rest of the village. Since the death of the Yondaime, the more power-hungry civilians were able to get their hands on nearly everything and before anything could really be done to stop them and by the time something could be done they had already made it so that if anything happen they could easily put the village in great danger.

So since the shinobi couldn't do much of anything to stop the tyrants on the council they decided to play with there arrogate nature until they slipped up and could be taken down permanently, and village could start truly prospering again. That chance might be presenting itself soon as lately the civilians council had been biting off more then they could chew and had been barley able to cover their tracks. It was only a matter of time before they did something stupid and Sarutobi would be force to remove them as a true threat to the village.

As Sarutobi took on his place in the in the council room the meeting had officially began.

Seeing the Hokage was in place the civilians began the meeting with what they considered the utmost impertinence as to regards of the sightings of the demon child returning ridding a demon bird of some sorts. Seeing the little monster return had proven without a doubt that it revenge for its defeat from several years ago when it caused the death of the Yondaime. To them the demon had obviously left the village regain it's evil power and had now return with a demon bird and possibly an army to start reeking havocked upon the innocent civilians that got in it's path. Now with the Hokage, the council could show him his mistake of letting the monster live and get someone more capable to lead the village.

The speaker of the civilian a fat and pompous man named Masao Koji who had lived the life a pampered child and never even seen a battlefield or been into a fight in life and yet he believed he fully understood the ways of a shinobi and thus was the reason he was allowed to be the official spokesmen. They believed with Koji that the civilians could finally get rid of the demon and have finally have all they needed run Konoha as they saw fit.

Koji stood in front the entire council dressed in finest and most expensive Kimono and jewelry courtesy of the increased taxes upon the common folk. To him it was unthinkable, that he should have to spend his own hard earn money, when he could just get from the lowly commoners. After clearly his throat, Koji began his speech "Hokage-sama, my fellow council members it has come to my attention that a great threat has returned to our beloved village and action must be taken." Hearing this many members of the shinobi all had similar thoughts 'what is that fat fuck bitching about now."

While the shinobi was thinking this, the civilians were whispering to each other in mock surprised acting as if they didn't know what Koji was saying. With Koji, "it has been brought to my and a few others attention that Uzumaki Naruto has been seen in the village." Hearing this Sarutobi and the shinobi members started to actually pay attention the to the fat ass wind bag as he went on. "The **BOY **know as Naruto dispersed without a trace a few months ago to unknown location without the informing anyone where he was going and not waiting to be granted cleared from the Council to be allowed to leave and was not marked as a missing nin."

Many of the non-civilian members looked at each other wondering, since when did someone who wasn't a shinobi need permission to leave the village and since when did the civilian council need to be inform of such things at all. Koji keep speaking "it has been brought to the attention of this council that we believe that the boy has most likely gone towards an enemy village to divulge secretes and point out weakness that could lead to an invasion by are enemies." Hearing this all of Civilian members started nodded they're heads in agreement, while the shinobi members and Sarutobi just looked at them as if they were joking about a child know a real secrtest about the village. However, to their disbelief the man was actually serious. Koji looking around seeing his fellow civilians were following his every word like puppets and that the shinobi just sat their looking at him in not saying anything until Inuzuka Tsume opened her mouth and bluntly responded "are you fucking joking or are you really fucking stupid?"

Hearing this response from the Inuzuka bitch angered Koji but he kept his cool he needed to remain clam if he were to get the rest of the council on his side. He turned to the Inuzuka clan head and smiled "Tsume-san I assure that this no joking matter, the demon child has return to our village and has even brought a demonic bird with him, the first of perhaps many, we must take action before it's do late to stop that monster before it's to late." At the words, "demon" and "monster" Sarutobi glared at the man in front of him "Koji-san I would advise you to watch what you say." Koji heard the Hokage threat and scoffed at it surprising both Sarutobi and the shinobi council at the man's boldness.

Koji looked straight into Sarutobi eye without any sign of fear or nervousness and simply spoke "shut up you old fuck." With these words the entire council room went dead in silence at what they had just heard out of the head of the civilian council say to the strongest man in the village, no one not even the arrogant Uchiha were stupid enough to some thing like that. Sarutobi however, didn't show any looks of being surprised or even flinch at Koji's words he simply asked "would did you say Masao-san?" Koji gave a arrogant smile "I SAID…SHUT…UP…YOU…OLD…**FUCK" **Koji said with clear annoying now showing in his voice "what are you going deaf you pathetic worthless old monkey I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut damn it."

For the longest time no one spoke or made any type of sound, almost everyone was to stun to do anything and didn't know what to think. Koji believed he already knew everything that was going on "you listen hear you damn old fart, I like many others are sick of you ordering us around like you actually have the right to do so or the power to do it. We, the civilians are the true owners of this village, not you or the damn shinobi all you are nothing but dogs whom are train to bit when _**we**_ order you to. Also as far as that little demon brat goes, we aren't as pathetic as you are naive fools to actually believe that demons is a boy hell it's not even human. It is obvious that thing is pretending to be human to blend in, hell I almost believed it was human when I took a couple of shoots at it during one of its "birthdays."

Many gasps at this even some of the civilians who believed Koji was revealing a little too much information and should stop know before he did something truly regrettable. But before anyone could step in Tsume in her rage slammed he fist on the table and spoke out of anger "you bastard you to tell us you actually took part in those beating that nearly lead to his death." Despite the look of outrage that was clearly on her face, Tsume couldn't miss the guilt she was feeling for being somewhat like this fool when it came to Naruto and not wanting to get involved. Before her son became friends with the boy, she wouldn't have thought twice about the blond haired child or even bat and eye towards him unless ordered to. But after hearing about the kid of person he was from Kiba, she saw that she he was just a normal child who had no one to turn to, it also help to show her that she was acting no better then the bastard civilians in front of her when they beat the kid to an inch of his life.

Koji was not happy not happy in he least at the Inuzuka outburst. He hadn't respected the woman at all, believing she out of all the miserable dogs that the shinobi were, she should have easily know her place in the grand scheme of things and she like the rest bastardized clan know when to obedient. So, Koji put on his best glare and used as much killer intent as he could which no one really noticed it being so weak and barely detectable. Walked up to the Inuzuka woman and grabbed her by the chest and put on lecherous smile, "why don't you keep your mouth shut bitch, a dog like shouldn't do anything but bark on their master's order now be a good little girl and I'll give you a special treat later hell I even let that daughter of yours join in on the fun."

After Koji made this little comment, Sarutobi decided enough was enough and took a deep breath catching Koji attention and his annoyance. So Koji went right back to Sarutobi face still of arrogance as he got right into the face of the god of the Shinobi "did I say you could speak you worthless worm" and with that he spite's in Sarutobi's face. Seeing Sarutobi did nothing, as the saliva fall down own his face, which only added to arrogance, continued "I didn't think so you pathetic fool, it's like you have finally come to terms with your proper place in this world." Koji turns his head to the rest of the Shinobi in the room "you call all learn a thing or two from this old fool." To make his final sign of superiority or to put the final nail on his coffin as Koji made his last statement with his index finger right at Sarutobi to mock at his weakest.

How wrong Koji was for Sarutobi had enough. All the bullshit the Civilian council had been given him over the years had reach his breaking point he was going to show the arrogant the sack of shit who really ran the village. The moment Koji's index finger was in Sarutobi's face he made a grab for it and before anyone saw anything a loud cracking noise was heard. Everyone turned their attention and gasp at what they saw especially Koji as his finger was now broken in half and before he even got a chance to scream, Sarutobi gave a hard pull on the broken finger and tore it clear off the hand.

After Sarutobi, did this Koji let out a loud and pain scream for the loss of his torn finger. As he hold it tightly trying to stop the bleeding as he glared at Sarutobi trying to get as much killer intent as he could muster "you bastard…LOOK WHAT YOU, OLD FUCK." Sarutobi did nothing but toss the severed finger back at the screaming man who never stop glaring at him despite his injury "your senile fool this Is just the proof that we need to show that you can no longer be the Hokage and that said position cannot be held by a worthless shinobi."

Many in the room gasp trying to decided whether this guy had gone insane with the pain or he was trying badly to stage a coop and had just failed everything. Sarutobi decided to play with this mans stupidity but he could use this to weed out anyone else that was cooperating with him. Seeing this opportunity to finally have a reason to dismiss the civilians from the council for good, now this is why Sarutobi was considered a professor among the shinobi "Koji-san I'm afraid my hearing isn't what it used to be with my old age could you repeat yourself?"

Hearing this every member of the council looked at the Hokage as if he was joking in thinking that someone would actually be stupid enough to incriminate them selves in a room full of people. Koji however, in his moment of brilliance decided that this would be something rub the old bastards face in "I said that you are longer what we need for a Hokage and need to be replaced with someone of are choosing not some shinobi dog who follow that will of fire trash." Hearing this Sarutobi began to clench his fingers at this man mocking his late sensei's philosophy "that's right we the civilians feel that a shinobi, who is nothing more but a tool of war has no place as the leader of the village. So therefore as leader of the civilian council, we order you to stand down immediately."

Everyone looked at the man as if he was crazy even his own council members that were behind him were now having his second thoughts about siding with lunatic. Sarutobi could see the was at his breaking point and the blood he was suffering was also helping so he asked one thing that would seal the deal "Koji-san I have one more thing to ask are all the members of the civilian council behind you in this?" Before any one could respond and try to stop him, Koji spoke "that's right we are all in this and we already have someone who would make a greater Hokage the any Shinobi possibly could."

Sarutobi smiled, this was all he needed "all right then, ANBU." At this several Shinobi dressed in black wearing different animal mask suddenly appeared behind each member of the civilian council. The leader of the group a Kunoichi wearing a cat mask spoke fist "your orders Hokage-sama." Sarutobi spoke in a tone that many hadn't heard since the last shinobi war "take each former member of the civilian council to integration on the crimes of treason and attempting a coop" The cat mask ANBU simply nodded "by your order Hokage-sama." To bad some members of the council couldn't take the hint as Koji decided to make things worse for himself "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, YOU CAN'T TO THIS TO US WE ARE THE RULERS OF Konoha WE OWN THIS VILLAGE, WE OWN YOU, YOU CAN'T DO TO US WE ARE YOUR MASTERS."

Tired of hearing this loud mouth idiot another ANBU member with purple hair and wearing a mask of a snaked gave Koji a punch to the jaw knocking him and silencing him for good. Sarutobi looked at the young Kunoichi and smiled glade he made the decision to make some Shinobi ANBU behind the council backs. The Kunoichi in front of him for example was officially only a special Jounin due to past connections towards to her nuke-nin sensei but unofficially she was a full ANBU member who's who loyalties were to the Hokage first and the village second. With this Sarutobi thought it, best to give the girl an early charismas gift "Hebi-san I'm also allowing the use of the black files for as long as you like." Hearing this the Snake ANBU looked at the Hokage to if he was joking but when she noticed he was serious, she squealed like a little schoolgirl and gave a huge grin behind her mask "Arigatou Hokage-sama", she said before using Shunshin no Jutsu to leave.

Everyone looked at the Hokage confused "the black files are integration techniques that have been labeled forbidden in every shinobi village and are to be used only for the highest of crimes. To anyone working in the interrogation department that is allowed to use such techniques would be a dream come true for those who enjoy their work." Everyone shivered at this knowing how much the Snake ANBU loved her work. With all this was settled Sarutobi began to walk out the room leaving some members to ask, "where are you going Hokage-sama? The ancient leader of the village just smiled "to pay a grandson of mind a visit."

With Naruto and the others

Back with Naruto and the girls are blond haired summoner had just finished telling everyone what had happen to him in Suna and each of the reactions were unique. Sakura was horrified that someone like Yashamaru would try to kill his own nephew for something that wasn't his fault and a bit skeptical about the Farplan. Ino was amazed at learning the history of the past Summoners and was a little concerned with these fallen Aeon's and this "Sin" thing and also wanted to meet these new friends of Naruto. Hinata on the other hand didn't know wither to be proud of Naruto of all Naruto had done or be angry for his recklessness or happy that Naruto got to meet his mother.

Before she could say anything, a sound of two hands clapping was heard in the background. The children looked at who had joined them to see the Sarutobi standing there with a smile on his face "good to see you Naruto-kun how have you been." Seeing the leader of their village each of the girls bowed to him as a sign of respect Naruto on the other hand did no such thing in fact he had a look of what appeared to be anger on his face.

Seeing this look confused Sarutobi and for some reason and made him a bit nervous as the blond walked up to slowly. When Naruto finally reached the old Hokage but didn't make any eye contact "hey ji-san I learned something important on my pilgrimage, would you like to hear it hmm?" Hearing the eerily sweet voice Naruto was doing frighten Sarutobi somewhat as the blond continued "on my pilgrimage I went to a very special place called the Farplane ever hear of it?" Hearing the name Farplane Sarutobi had to think since it had been so long since he had heard that in awhile "The Farpalne is the land of the dead, Ji-san and while I was there I meet a very nice lady with red hair and who was really good with a sword." Suddenly it all fit together and before Sarutobi could come up with an answer Naruto look him dead in the eye "the woman name was Uzumaki Kushina, my KAA-SAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME DANM IT."

Sarutobi sighed he knew he couldn't deny it, it would only cause more problems between the boy "Naruto…if you know who your parents are then you know that they both had many enemies both inside and outside the village." Naruto nodded at his knowing he couldn't' deny it "also If said enemies realized who you were and your connections towards your parents your life would have been a lot worse." As much as Naruto wanted to scream bull shit he knew he couldn't "still…you could have least giving me something at least a name would have been nice of at least know one of their names would have been nice." Sarutobi knew the boy had a point "I'm sorry Naruto do you think you could ever forgive and old fool.

Naruto stood there in thought considering if he should really forgive the old man in front of him. While he knew that the old man only acted out of what he thought were his best interest it still pissed him off that he was kept In the dark. However, the man in front of him was the closes thing to family he ever had and he really didn't want to lose any kind of connection with him. While Naruto was thinking Valefor, was kind tired of the boys stubbornness and decided to nudge Naruto roughly to force him to make a decision.

Naruto seeing that Valefor was trying to make a point as she nudges him rather hard and forced his hand. Sighing Naruto made his decision "as if I could stay mad at you Ji-san." The Hokage smiled at hearing blonds response and was relived that the boy in front of him didn't hate him and bent down to give him a hug. As he looked at the ginat bird and gave a silent thank you to the bird to which it resounded with a nod to it's head. To bad for Sarutobi that while he was doing this he failed to noticed Naruto's hands going trough his robs and grabbing his wallet, the young blonde determined to get his revenge by eating as much ramen as possible with the Hokage's own money.

Streets of the village

The group had left the Hokage monument and began walking thorough the village after Naruto had dismissed Valefor and suggesting grabbing some ramen. While they were heading to Naruto's favorite ramen stand Sarutobi noticed something was missing with Naruto "Naruto were is your guardian?" Naruto looked at Sarutobi then turned pure white and started shaking a bit scaring the others around him into believing he was a ghost. This was followed by a loud "OH CRAP, I LEFT THEM BEHIND."

Seeing his nervousness Hinata tried to comfort the blond "it's okay Naruto, I'm sure they will understand." Naruto looked at his friend still scared for his life "Not with Tayuya, nothing I say or do will get me off the hook and when she finds me she's going to kill." Bad choice of words for Naruto "DAMN FUCKING RIGHT, I GOING TO FUCKING KILL, YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT." Naruto turned to where the voice had come from and to his horror stood a red face Tayuya with a look of murder seen only in the eyes of a predator before they made their kill.

Naruto backed away slowly from the red head in front of him whom was creaking her knuckles loudly "any last words fucker." Naruto asked the only thing he could in a squeaky voice "mercy." His was answer was a rather painful pouch to the face "no fucking way asshole" Tayuga shouted.

As the blond was taking his beating everyone else watched this clearly wanting to help the blond but to afraid of Tayuya to do anything about it. So they just sat back and watch the show as Auron and Kim walked up behind and saw beating his student and sighed hopping Tayuya didn't kill him. Kim just wanted to approach her friend but knew that was the best way to let Tayuya vent. Since this could take awhile Kin decided to introduce herself to Naruto's other friends and see if they would like her.

So walking up the friendliest looking member of the group Kin decided to make her introduction "hello, my name is Kin the summoner of trust it's nice to meet you" and bowed to be polite. The person who she was talking to also smile as well, "nice to meet you, I'm Hyuuga Hinata the summoner of death" she so bowed as well. Kin knew that this was going to like this girl gave a polite smile until a loud scream was heard and a bit of blood hit the ground. Hinata looked at Kin with a worried expression "umm…your friend isn't going to kill Naruto-kun is she?"

Kin looked back the puddle that was once Naruto and gave a reassuring smile "of course not, Naruto will be just fine" but thought 'I hope so anyway.' Hearing this Hinata worried faded a little was still a little concerned for her friend.

After awhile Tayuya eventually stopped beating Naruto, walked over to Hinata and the other's, and introduce herself to everyone "Tayuya, now who the fuck are you?" Hinata and the other girls gasp never really hearing language like that before, but decided not to commit on it seeing the puddle Naruto had become "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, this is Sakura and Ino" the two just waved not interested in going near the strange red head. Tayuya looked at the Hyuuga and gave a smirk "so you're the little white eye girl this blond dip shit is always having wet dreams about." Hearing this everyone in that had her the girl blushed including Naruto who denied everything. Hinata on the other hand just blushed at this which caused Tayuya to laugh and swing her arm around Hinata "I think you I are going to get along just find Hinata-chan" Hinata just nodded her head "so why don't you show me and kin around this village."

With that they all began to walk off while a anime tear crying Naruto just laid on the ground "no fair so was supposed to me my home coming."

**Okay, I know it been a long time since I updated anything but I've had other things to do and this was the only thing I come up with. I didn't like how short this chapter was so I thought I would try and make it better. Anyway, hopefully expect more update's in the future, but I promise nothing**


End file.
